The Lady of Fire
by Rhianne
Summary: A story of Trust & Distrust, Hate & Love, Truth & Lies... One girl's search for truth takes her on an adventure that will change her life. AA & LOC romance fic. Complete
1. Prologue

Prologue 

There is a legend among the elves of Rivendell that once there was a beautiful maid whose beauty is said to surpass that of even Lady Galadriel's. Her skin was a pale cream that made her hair, a fiery red, and her eyes, emerald green, seem all the more brilliant.

Each night, she danced around a crackling fire. Many would go and watch her graceful gestures for hours. They called her the Lady of Fire. News of this Lady reached the Elven king. Curiosity overtook the King so one night he went to see this mortal woman who had enchanted his people. When he saw the Lady of Fire he fell in love.

The next morning, unable to sleep because she had danced across all of his dreams, the King sent for her. So drawn in to the depths of her emerald eyes was he that he asked for her hand in marriage.

The Lady accepted and the King was overjoyed. One Elven maid who had had her heart set on marrying the King grew jealous of the mortal. But the Lady was a kind soul. With every kind word to the Elven maid she only fanned the flame of her hatred.

Because of the Lady's gentle nature, the King fell even more in love with her. As a wedding gift, he gave her a gold necklace with a small gold charm. The charm was a flame of fire. The Lady of Fire was enamored with the gift and never took it off.

The Elven maid's hatred grew and she tried to turn others against the Lady, but they would not listen.

One of the King's followers told the King of what he had heard from the Elven maid. The King grew worried for his Lady's safety and so gave her another gift. He gave her incredible power. He taught her how to use Elf magic and how to nurture it. He also cast a spell on her necklace. No one could harm her as long as she wore it and no hand but her own could take it off.

Finally, the couple was married. Within a year, the Lady of Fire gave birth to a daughter. The child had the same red hair and emerald eyes as her mother but had the blood of her father for she looked Elven. Her parents named her Celsius.

At the birth of Princess Celsius, many elves began to harbor hard feelings against the mortal Queen and her child. They did not want an elf with a mortal mother on the throne. They wanted an elf with pure blood to be heir, not Celsius. They did not even like the looks of Celsius for she was the only elf to have red hair. They began to plot to kill the baby.

News of their evil plans reached the Queen and she began to fear for her child. Knowing that her child would never be safe, the lady of Fire stole away one night. She took Celsius deep into the woods. The Lady of Fire hugged her daughter tightly and then laid her down in a bed of moss. Then, she took off her gold necklace and put it on Celsius. The Lady of Fire then said the same spell her husband had said when he had given her the necklace:

Light of Flame, keep her warm.

Keep her fed and safe from harm.

Keep thy emblem near her heart.

Make your magic do its part.

To see if her magic had worked, the lady reached out to touch the gold charm. It was hotter than red coals. The Lady withdrew her hand and looked deep into the quiet child's eyes. The Queen finally broke the gaze and began to return to her home. However, she was now without the protection of the necklace and when her enemies stumbled across her, they killed her.

The elves went back to the King grieving that they had seen the Queen and Princess being attacked by a bear.

The King did not believe them at first, but then they presented the Lady's robe streaked with her blood. The King cried out and mourned his wife and child for three months.

The child Celsius, however, had not died. That same night, a hunter had found the baby. He picked her up and brought her home to his barren wife. The couple was thrilled to have a child and they brought her up like any other mortal girl. However, they were always careful to cover her ears so as not to arouse suspicion.

When the child grew and began getting more curious, the family moved far away form Rivendell. The Elven Princess was never heard of again.

The next chapter is an actual story. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me if you liked it! More will be posted tomorrow if I get enough reviews!


	2. The Oak Tree

Note: words between *'s means that the words are spoken in Elvish. Example: *How are you?*

The Oak Tree

Arwen was under a mighty oak tree watching as the sun began to wane behind the tall trees of Rivendell. 'Another day gone,' she thought sadly as she slid to the ground and leaned against the large trunk. It seemed she had been waiting an eternity for news of her father, Elrond, her love, Aragorn, and her childhood companion, Legolas. They had been gone over a month now and Arwen missed their company. She had just begun to rise when she heard the soft crackling of dry leaves. Arwen turned and let her breath out when she saw Aragorn.

Aragorn was splattered in blood. Sweat dripped from his disheveled hair and face. He had dark circles under his eyes that looked empty and child-like.

Arwen ran to her beloved and flung her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, but said not a word. Arwen drew back just enough to see his face.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No," Aragorn barely whispered. He had forgotten how beautiful Arwen truly was. "Every day I was away from you made my arms ache to hold you more. I will never leave your side again."

Arwen touched his face. "I missed you."

"I have important news for you, Arwen. But first I must rest."

"Yes," Arwen agreed leading him away. As they walked hand in hand, Arwen battled the urge to ask of her father and Legolas. She knew he was tired.

When they reached his room, their hands separated reluctantly. Arwen waited outside his room. She would remain there until he was rested and ready to come back out.

While she waited, Arwen dreamed of the adventures he had gone on with her father. She remembered when the trio had left nearly two months ago. She was still daydreaming when she saw Legolas.

"Legolas!" she called and beckoned to him.

Legolas was also perspiring and splattered with blood.

"Lady Arwen," Legolas smiled. "It is good to see you gain."

"You look a mess," Arwen commented picking a dead leaf out of his long blond hair.

"I can't argue with you on that. I must bathe and then take a long nap. A few years ought to do it."

Arwen laughed. Aragorn was doing the same thing only in reverse order. Elves are much more conscious about cleanliness than men are.

"Is my father with you?"

The smile disappeared from Legolas' face. "Have you spoken with Aragorn yet?"

Arwen searched his troubled eyes. "Yes, a bit. He said he had important news for me. Is it about my father?"

"I can tell you nothing," Legolas said somberly. "I swore to Aragorn I would say nothing. If you'll excuse me, my lady."

Legolas strode away leaving a very perplexed Arwen behind. She was now more determined to wait for Aragorn than before. She stood outside his door for hours before the door finally opened.

Arwen turned to find a much more rested and much cleaner Aragorn, though he still had a disturbed look in his eyes.

"You had news for me?"

Aragorn stared into Arwen's anxious eyes. She already suspected the truth. He brought her into his room and had her sit on his bed. He knelt before her and took both of her pale, smooth hands into his large, rough ones. Aragorn kept his eyes locked on Arwen's as he spoke.

"Arwen, our adventures were perilous ones. Many times we were separated. Once is all it took. I found your father lying on the ground, fear had overtaken his eyes. He could not speak. Legolas was nowhere. I do not practice elf magic and this was not the first time I wished I did. By the time the three of us had reunited, it was too late for Elrond."

Arwen's heart stopped. How could this be? He had innumerable years ahead of him! Arwen's mouth ran dry. She could not speak, could not even cry.

"Arwen?" Aragorn asked gently.

Arwen collapsed into Aragorn's arms and began crying fiercely. Her fingers dug into Aragorn's back.

They stayed like that- kneeling on the floor in each other's arms- for hours. Arwen finally succumbed to sleep and Aragorn laid her on his bed.

There was a knock at his door.

Aragorn opened his door to find Legolas. "Do the people know?"

Legolas nodded. "They mourn with her. The council still insists that she take the throne tomorrow."

"I will speak with them."

Legolas held out his hand. "Do not. They shall only grow angry. I have already begged before them. They are adamant that the ceremony be held tomorrow evening."

"She has just lost her father!"

"Do you wish to wake her?"

Aragorn glanced over his shoulder. "No. Perhaps you had better explain it to her. I do not understand the ways of elves."

Legolas nodded. "As you wish. I will speak with her when she awakens. Have you been fed?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No."

"Come with me."

Aragorn hesitated, looking back at the sleeping form of Arwen. Then he followed Legolas, closing his door behind him.

It wasn't long before Arwen awoke to find herself alone in Aragorn's chambers. She rose and slipped out the door. She made it all the way to her father's private library undetected. She scanned the titles on the bindings of every book before selecting one of the oldest in his collection. The cover was of leather, worn in some spots more than others. Arwen settled in her father's huge armchair and opened it to the first page. The Lady of Fire. It was one of Arwen's favorite tales. When she had been younger, her father had told it to her nearly every night. That had been long ago. Arwen wasn't sure if she remembered the tale very well anymore. But she remembered how her father told it. He kept her entranced, making her feel as if she was there watching it happen. She read the first few lines of the story and then it came flooding back. Arwen closed her eyes and pictured her father telling her of the Lady's elegant beauty. Describing the way she danced, the way she walked, the way she smiled. All of it done in complete confidence and peace.

"She must be around here somewhere…"

At the sound of Aragorn's voice, Arwen snapped the book shut and jumped to her feet.

Legolas followed Aragorn into the library.

"Arwen," Aragorn said sorrowfully, "Legolas must speak with you. Perhaps you should go for a walk."

Legolas held his breath.

Arwen nodded and dropped the book behind her into the chair. She brushed past Aragorn and followed Legolas out of the room.

Aragorn picked up the book and pushed it halfway into its place on the bookshelf. Then his curiosity got the better of him. He paused, took the book off again, and opened it. He had only meant to skim the story, but he became so engrossed in the tale that he sat down in the armchair and read the whole thing. Then he read it gain. Hungry for more, Aragorn flipped to the section where Elrond had recorded all of the different stories that told of what had become of the child Celsius.

Finally realizing how long he had been reading, Aragorn forced himself to close the book and reshelf it. But he looked at the title on the binding and remembered it. The Lady of Fire.

Aragorn left the room and descended one of the magnificent staircases that led to the gardens. He hoped to find Arwen and Legolas. His chances were slim because the garden was so large and elaborate, but he guessed that Legolas would take Arwen to the gazebo by the main fountain.

Leaning against the real was Legolas. Arwen was nowhere in sight.

Legolas did not even acknowledge Aragorn's presence as he climbed the few steps, but only stared out into the trees.

"How did it go?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas shook his head. "She won't be rushed, I'm afraid. I told her what the council expects- what her people expect. She does not want to rule."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I will speak with her."

Legolas gave a small laugh. "Arwen cannot be found unless she want to be. You should know that."

"Ah, but I don't think she realizes that I know her better than she knows herself."

Legolas smiled as Aragorn left. "Mortals are impossible," he muttered.

Aragorn headed straight for the largest oak tree in all of Rivendell. H leaned against the trunk and began speaking, even though he could not see Arwen.

*I thought you would be here. Do you think that I did not know this is your favorite tree? I know the significance of this place to you.*

*And what is that?*

Aragorn looked up where Arwen's voice had come from. *This is were your father used to bring you when he had something important to tell you.*

Slowly, Arwen descended from the tree picking her way down the branches. When she was on the ground, she looked at Aragorn, her eyes revealing to him all of her pain.

*And,* Aragorn continued, *this is where we first met.*

*The council is heartless.*

Aragorn took a step toward Arwen. *Perhaps. But you should not become heartless as well.*

Arwen's heart beat faster. *Have you turned against me?*

*No, my lady. I ask you to rise against the council's heartlessness by being compassionate to your people. They are as lost as you, Arwen, and to watch you fall as well would surely suffocate the rest of their hope.*

*I can't do it, Aragorn. Not alone.*

Aragorn reached for Arwen's hand and gave it a squeeze. *Then I shall help you.*

Arwen's eyes pooled with tears and as a tear rolled down her cheek, Aragorn wiped it away with the back of his hand. *I'll do it,* she said quietly.

*Good,* Aragorn said gently. *Now you'd better rest. You have a big day ahead of you.*

A small smile crept slowly across Arwen's face. *What would I do without you?* she whispered.

So how was it? Please keep reviewing! *grins knowingly* the story has only begun!


	3. The Banquet

Ok here it is…(drum roll)…the 2nd official chapter!

The Banquet

Arwen could not keep from trembling. The Great Hall intimidated her and she had never sat at the head of the grand table before. She had made it through the day perfectly fine, ceremony and all, but now she was becoming nervous. It was not the exquisite decorations, elaborate food, or even all of the attention she was receiving. Merely the thought of being Lady Arwen of Rivendell (_the_ Lady) made her stomach flutter. The only thing that kept her clam was Aragorn seated on her right.

On Aragorn's right was seated Legolas and on Arwen's left was Lord Falien, head of the council.

Falien had dark brown hair with eyes to match. But his eyes had been hardened from the cruelties of the world. Don't get me wrong, he was a kind elf, but he played strictly by the rules. He especially looked down on elves that "lowered" themselves by falling in love with other beings…specifically humans. He believed that any elf who wished to marry a human should be exiled, including all of their descendants. And though he suspected an attraction between Arwen and Aragorn, he had a soft spot for the princess. Once he had been best friends with Elrond.

Arwen, however, did not reciprocate his feelings. He had always discouraged her father from telling her "fantastical nonsense"- specifically the legend of the Lady of Fire. Falien claimed it encouraged good young elves to mix with mortals. This did not sit well with Arwen since it was her favorite tale.

"Arwen."

Arwen turned in her seat and saw Legolas standing before her.

"I must return to Mirkwood. I wish you well."

Arwen rose and embraced Legolas. "Return shortly. I need you here."

Legolas smiled. "You shall be fine. You have the council to guide you and Aragorn-"

A glaze fell over Arwen's eyes. "The council is heartless. Cold," she said for his ears alone.

"Then I am more convinced than before that you are needed to lead here."

"May your journey be swift," Arwen said as Legolas turned and left. Arwen re-seated herself and noticed Falien's chair was unoccupied. Arwen turned to Aragorn. "Have I missed something?"

"I caught very little of their conversation."

"Whose?"

"A messenger came from his post and reported to Falien. A mortal is getting uncomfortably close to Rivendell."

"What are they going to do with him?"

Aragorn remained silent. When he did not speak, Arwen swiftly rose. Aragorn caught her wrist. "There are many things I do not understand about elves, but this happens to be logical."

"There is no logic in killing the innocent," Arwen replied backing away. Then she turned and hurried from the room.

Legolas was riding calmly through the now growing dark woods when he reigned his horse to a stop and stiffened. He thought he had heard something. Legolas dismounted when he heard feet shuffling over the dry leaves. Silently, Legolas peered through the brush and saw a girl.

Her dirty clothes were all different shades of brown. A tan hood was pulled close around her head, but a few strands of copper hair hung over emerald eyes set in the whitest skin Legolas had ever seen.

"Who's there?" she called her voice betraying her fear.

Legolas stepped forward slowly, trying not to scare her. "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Despite his reassurance, the girl's eyes grew wide. She backed against a tree. "What do you want? I have no gold."

"I want nothing. Are you lost?"

The girl hesitated. "I am looking for the city of Rivendell. You are an elf, are you not?"

"Legolas of Mirkwood. Mortals are not allowed in elf cities, unless brought by an elf. Why are you traveling there?"

"My business is my own, Legolas of Mirkwood. Let me be on my way."

Legolas could not stop the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"It's impossible for mortals to just stumble across Rivendell. Unless you are an elf or know the way it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. However, you have gotten impressively close."

"Please."

Legolas stopped smiling and looked into her eyes, startled to find how deep and beautiful they were.

"I am on a quest."

Legolas was in the middle of thinking when three elves galloped up on horses. One was Falien.

Falien looked at the girl in disgust and contempt. "You leave us no choice, mortal. If your kind would stay in your cities we would not have these problems."

The girl was becoming frightened all over again.

Legolas stepped in between the girl and Falien. "She is my guest. You have no business here."

"_I_ am the head of the council, young prince, and-"

"And I am the Lady of Rivendell."

Every head turned to see Arwen sitting regally on a beautiful white horse.

"My lady," Falien began, "it's dangerous to allow mortals go poking around so close to Rivendell."

Arwen looked closely at the girl. She was good. Somehow she just knew it. "She will stay as my guest and I will discuss it no further. Your counsel is not needed on this matter, Lord Falien."

Falien concealed his irritation, bowed his head, and then rode off with the other two elves in tow.

Legolas swung up onto his horse and then held his hand out to the girl.

"Thank you," the girl said humbly to Arwen.

Arwen smiled. "We shall talk later. For now, I will leave you in the care of Legolas. You will stay on, I trust, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded.

The girl shyly took Legolas' hand and swung up on to his horse behind him. Legolas could not help but notice that her skin was the softest he had ever felt.

Not sure what the swelling feeling inside his chest was, Legolas pushed everything aside and followed Arwen back to Rivendell.

The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. When the girl first saw Rivendell, she gasped in astonishment, her hand pressed to her chest.

Legolas smiled. Suddenly, it was like he was seeing Rivendell for the first time himself.

Arwen led the way with Legolas and the girl following behind. Arwen brought them to the West Wing, a place filled mostly with guestrooms. "Legolas, will you show her around? I'll inform the people of your arrival."

"Thank you," was all the girl could think to say, eyes wide trying to take everything in.

Arwen smiled and then noticed Legolas. He was staring at the girl in the same wondrous way she was staring at the city. "Legolas," she whispered gently.

Legolas snapped back to attention and smiled sheepishly. "What would you like to see first?"

Arwen, trying not smile, left.

The girl's eyes took in everything. The trees, the balcony, the carvings above the door. Legolas. Realizing she had been asked a question, the girl blushed. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"What do you want to see first?"

"May I see my room?"

"Of course!" Legolas swiftly opened the door for her.

As soon as she stepped inside, the girl nearly fainted. Never had she seen such an elaborate room. "It's beautiful," she breathed. As she turned to Legolas, a yawn escaped. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

Legolas laughed. "No, I'm sorry. I should've known you'd be tired. Perhaps we shall have the tour tomorrow?"

The girl nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, Legolas."

"I shall see you in the morning." Legolas turned to go.

"Elsa."

"What?" Legolas stopped at the door and looked back at the girl.

"My name is Elsa."

Legolas smile. "Sleep well, Elsa."

The girl returned his smile as he disappeared behind the door. She removed her hood and turned slowly in a circle, scrutinizing every detail. Then, she laughed and jumped on to her bed. She nestled under the covers and fell asleep.

Images flashed through her head. The same images that had for years.

A pale woman in white silk with fear in her eyes. A glint of gold. Rough hands reaching down.

Then images she knew. The meadow near where she had grown up. Her parents' faces when they told her…the truth.

Yay! Another chapter completed. Q: would u rather have shorter chapters with more frequent updates or longer chapters with updates like once or twice a week? Please tell me so I know! Thank u 4 your reviews!


	4. The Garden

Ok, I know it's been awhile. Bear with me.

Arwen's eyes sparkled with excitement the next morning as she told Aragorn over breakfast in the garden of what had happened. "She has the greenest eyes you've ever seen and her skin looks so soft! There's something so young and gentle about her. I feel as if I could tell her anything - I'm that comfortable with her. And, um," Arwen leaned closer and lowered her voice, "Legolas seems to be quite taken with her as well."

Aragorn grinned. "So that's why he stuck around."

Arwen laughed. "Now don't you say anything and get me in trouble!"

Aragorn chuckled. He couldn't remember the last time they had been this carefree. And after Elrond's death, he thought he'd never hear Arwen laugh again. It did his heart good.

"Well…"

Aragorn's ears perked up at the sound of Legolas' voice. He was drawing closer. Arwen clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Aragorn grabbed Arwen's hand and they ran from the scene seconds before Legolas and Elsa arrived.

"These are the gardens."

Elsa walked slowly behind Legolas. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place was.

Legolas watched Elsa, a strange feeling overcoming him once more. He finally broke the silence. "You said last night that you were on a quest. May I ask what that quest is?"

Elsa looked to Legolas, her eyes a bit uncertain. "I'm on a quest for the truth."

"What truth?"

"You are Legolas of Mirkwood. You have a home- somewhere to belong. My parents left me in the woods to die. A man found me and brought me home to his wife. They have been the only parents I have ever known. My name is not even truly Elsa. They told me so. I am Nobody of Nothing. I belong nowhere. I want to find who my real parents were. The couple who found me told me I was found in the woods near Rivendell. I can only hope… Someone must know something about my parents."

"You should speak with Aragorn. He's a mortal who was brought up here. He may know something."

Elsa shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"Legolas, may I trust you with a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

Elsa glanced around before saying quietly, "I'm not exactly sure that my parents were mortal."

Legolas' brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Elsa?"

Elsa looked down biting her lip and then slowly tucked her copper hair behind her ear. Her _pointed_ ear.

Legolas was shocked. "You're an elf?!"

Elsa quickly recovered her ear. "I don't know! All I know is that I've never fitted in with humans. I was a freak back home." Tears began flooding her eyes. "I need to find where I fit in. But I know nothing of elves! I may be doomed to be an outcast the rest of my life!"

Legolas' heart beat faster. "I-I-I never would have guessed! Your hair is red. You have _red_ hair!"

The tears were flowing continually now. "So?"

"No elf has red hair."

"A misfit among elves and a misfit among mortals!"

"No, no." Legolas wrapped his arms around Elsa and held her firmly. "We'll get this straightened out. I promise. We should keep this a secret between us for now, ok?"

Elsa looked up, eyes glistening from the tears. "I'm so lost. I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you spend the day with Arwen and I'll have the day to think?"

Elsa nodded. "Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think less of me? As an elf with red hair, I mean."

Legolas' heart twisted into a knot. Questions, fears, and doubts all raced through his mind. His heart pounded in his chest saying one thing while his brain pounded in his head saying another. She was beautiful as a mortal, but ugly as an elf. Did that make sense? Legolas could not find the strength to answer. He looked into Elsa's big green eyes and then coolly turned and continued leading her on a tour.

thanx 4 all reviews!


	5. The End of the Day

Sorry it took so long. My bad.

Elsa leaned against the rail of the balcony in front of her room watching as the last traces of the oranges and reds disappeared from the sky. An unsettled feeling came over her and out of the corner of her eye she saw an elf. He was the elf who had come upon Legolas and her in the forest. She could feel his eyes on her…angry, aggressive eyes. She turned to go to her room. She knew she was retiring early but the day had mentally and emotionally drained her. She still had no clue to her identity and she was sick with worry that her friends would abandon her once they found out she was elven. Her heart ached so painfully when she thought of the change in Legolas when she had told him.

Her hand reached the cool handle of her door. Faces swam through her head. She closed her eyes to block them out as she leaned on her door. She was halfway in when she heard Legolas calling.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned as Legolas approached her, two books in hand.

Legolas motioned for Elsa to go on into her room so she did. Legolas followed and closed the door after him.

"I'm not sure what to do yet," he said keeping his voice fairly low, "but I thought since you're an elf, you should learn how to be one. Do you speak Elvish?"

"No," answered Elsa a bit surprised.

"I thought not. I'm going to teach you how to speak Elvish and how to use our magic."

"It would be impossible for me to learn now, and pointless as well."

"You are an elf. Don't you want to stay here with your people?"

Elsa hesitated, not sure how to explain.

Legolas held out the books. "One is blank so you can write words that you think are important in it. The other is a story. So once you learn you can start reading."

Elsa slowly took the books.

"We'll start tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing this. Legolas? I do appreciate this and everything you've done for me. But…I must find my family. I need help."

"Once you learn Elvish then we can begin searching through old records."

"All right. Thank you."

Legolas almost left but then he seemed to remember somethin. "You mustn't let anyone know that you're learning the Elvish ways. It could create quite a bit of trouble."

Elsa nodded. "I shall do whatever you tell me, Legolas."

Legolas smiled. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Elsa said before he left. Curiously, she opened the cover of one book. It was blank. She opened the other book and saw the beautiful writings on the pages. Her fingers gently brushed over the ink as she wondered how any of these symbols could have a meaning. She gently closed the book and placed both of the books under her bed. She then climbed under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes.

The same images were in her dreams once more. Only this time, the woman in white spoke. But Elsa could not understand what she was saying. The woman was speaking Elvish.

so? please review! more comin!


	6. A Blooming Friendship

Elsa rose the next morning just before the sun did. She went to her mirror and looked at herself for a few moments. Her fingers raked through her bright hair as she pondered how she had ever gotten such a color. As her hair lifted, she could see her pointed ears. Quickly, she dropped her hair back down, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Oh, all the names she had been called because of those wretched ears! And she had nothing to show for them. Was she elven or human?

Her hand clutched the gold chain around her neck. She usually hid it under her neckline of her dress, but not when she was nervous. When she was nervous, she clung to the small charm as if it was the only truth she knew. Her heart beat faster. Who was she?

The gentle wind blew through her window and caressed her face. Elsa was brought out of her reverie and she bound her hair at the nape of her neck, careful to cover her ears.

She quietly left her room and headed for the gardens. She was simply strolling along when she heard hushed voices. Elsa winced as a small twig snapped under her weight. The voices grew silent. Elsa did not move and did not breathe. Her ears strained to hear anything.

Silence.

Suddenly, a rough hand reached from behind, grabbed Elsa's wrist, and spun her around.

Elsa found herself face to face with a huge man. He had long, brown hair and hard brown eyes. Their hostility alarmed Elsa. He was roughly shaven and Elsa could have even said he was handsome, if she had not feared for her life.

The man's eyes softened just a bit when he realized it was only Elsa. "Arwen!" he called.

A rustling of the bushes caused Elsa to turn and then before her eyes stood the Lady of Rivendell.

Elsa bowed her head and curtsied. She did not want to get in trouble for not paying the Lady the proper respect due to her.

Arwen smiled when she saw it was only her visitor. "It's all right. Please, we are friends."

Elsa looked up and smiled into Arwen's friendly face.

"I do not believe I ever caught your name."

Elsa felt foolish. "I am Elsa, my lady."

"Elsa," Arwen reached out and laid her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "call me Arwen. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes! I just could sleep no longer, is all. I only came for a walk. I did not mean to intrude on you and…and…"

"He is Aragorn. The only mortal here, save yourself. You need not fear him."

Elsa turned to see the man again but he was gone. She turned back to Arwen confused. "How did he…"

Arwen smiled. "We have a lot to share, Elsa. Come with me."

Elsa followed. "How is it Aragorn came to be here if he is mortal?"

Arwen spoke as she walked. "My father brought him here when he was but a babe. He grew up here. He's practically elvish himself."

"Other elves don't mind?"

"He fits in perfectly. There's nothing to mind."

Arwen led Elsa under a beautiful, large willow tree. The two women sat.

Elsa gathered her courage and asked, "Would you mind if I asked for your life story?"

Arwen hesitated. "I would not normally do such a thing to just anybody, and a mortal at that. But I feel as though I can trust you. So, very well. I have lived in Rivendell my whole life. I was still naïve when I met Aragorn. But we fell in love and I matured. He had left a long time ago and only returned shortly before you came. It has not been pleasant- trying to be true to my heart and my people at the same time. There are many that disapprove of our relationship, and they would be more so if they knew we were in love. When he finally came home, he told me…"

Elsa looked straight into Arwen's eyes so that she would know she was listening.

Arwen composed herself and continued. "Aragorn told me my father had died while they were away. I am now the Lady of Rivendell. And I want you to feel welcome for any length of time. Some may not like your presence, but you should not worry about them. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Elsa shook her head, quite satisfied with the new information she'd gained.

"Now, I might ask for your story. Why are you here?"

"I've never known who my real parents are. I was found in the woods near here as a baby. My parents moved us far away and I've been longing since I can remember to find out where I really belong. I have no past and no clue to it. I mean no disrespect, my lady, but that is all I can bear to share for the moment."

Arwen looked compassionately into Elsa's eyes for a moment, trying to decipher the hurt she read in her eyes. "You feel like you do not belong anywhere."

"Yes," Elsa said quietly.

"Feel so no longer. Rivendell is your home, at least for the time being. Help yourself to whatever you need and please do not hesitate to ask me for anything."

Elsa rose from her place and hugged Arwen. "I can't thank you enough for being my friend."

so? thanx 4 all reviews! 


	7. Hidden Motives

Falien dug through piles of records in the deceased elf-lord's library. He may be in trouble if he were caught, but that was a chance he was willing to take. He looked at the years on each book. He scoffed. That one was far too new. This one was way too old. Another one too old, but not as bad as before. He managed to sift through all of the books to find they were all the wrong books.

A young elf named Nutortho approached Falien carrying ten more huge books. Falien glared at the elf.

*None of these were any help. I told you to sort through them before you gave them to me.*

Nutortho plopped the books down on the extravagant desk and caught his breath. *Perhaps, my lord, if we did not do this in the wee hours of the morning I would be able to function better.*

*Nonsense. It would be too likely that someone would walk in. Take these back and bring more in.*

Nutortho grunted as he lifted the discarded stack and began his journey back to the basement where the record books were kept.

Falien began sifting through the new books. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. N- Falien paused as he looked at the tenth book. This one may be of some help. Falien opened the book and flipped forward a couple of pages. He began reading.

__

A young maid has been camping outside of Rivendell for the longest time. The Lord of Rivendell went down to see her  
yesterday. They visited eachother all day and the king returned very late.  
  
The Lord of Mirkwood requested to visit in a week.  
  
Lady Muin gave birth to a child to-

Falien skipped the rest of the entries for that day. They had nothing to do with what he was looking for. He skipped down to the next day.

__

The king announced that he will marry the maiden who had been camping near here.

And that was all it said on the matter. Falien slammed the book on the desk. Confound all the idiots who were not specific enough! He needed to know more about the maiden and her interactions with the king. Did they have any children?

Nutortho returned once again with his arms loaded. He dropped the books on the floor.

Falien grabbed Nutortho's collar. *Do you wish to wake someone?*

*No, my lord,* answered the nervous elf.

*Good,* Falien shoved Nutortho away. *Return all of these books.*

With that, Falien swept out of room.

Nutortho grumbled as he picked up all of the books he could manage to carry. He didn't understand what Falien was looking for. But he had been disturbed ever since that mortal had arrived. Nutortho suggested that it was just because she was mortal but Falien had insisted that there was more to her than there was let on. Falien had said a hundred times that she would bring an end to the council and there would only be a ruler of Rivendell.

Nutortho did not understand. She was only a mortal. And how could she possibly abolish the council which had been around…forever? Only if there was no need for the council. But that was impossible.

Arwen watched from behind a pillar as Nutortho left for the second time carrying books. When he did not return, Arwen went into her father's library. Why had Falien gone there? She could have him arrested if she liked.

All appeared to be in order but Arwen was still pondering why Falien would be so interested in old record books.

Arwen had awoken a while ago but did not know why. But she had not felt tired. She had sat in her chambers for the longest time only to conclude that a trip to her father's library was much needed. But she had hidden when she saw Falien come out.

What had possessed him to be up at this atrocious hour? And then Nutortho had come out carrying books. So Arwen waited patiently for the trespassers to leave. She might have confronted them if she had the courage. But Arwen did not like to make a big scene about anything.

Now she was in the library still wondering what had taken place. She dismissed the event and just as her hand reached for a book the door opened. Arwen's head snapped to the doorway, her eyes wild.

In came Aragorn.

Arwen settled and smiled at Aragorn.

Aragorn stepped forward to meet Arwen. "My lady, what are you doing up?" He tried to be angry but his voice was soft.

"I could not sleep. I only came for a bedtime story. Why are you awake?"

"You are the one under questioning, not I."

Arwen gave a small laugh. "You forget yourself, my good man. I am the Lady of Rivendell."

"Even the Lady needs her rest."

Arwen's heart stopped. "My father used to say that," she said softly.

"Oh, my love," Aragorn said wrapping Arwen in his arms. "Someday the wound will not be so tender."

Arwen looked up into Aragorn's eyes, her love growing with each second. "But you bring healing to my heart and I need only you to give me the strength to live on. I love you."

Aragorn placed his hand behind Arwen's head and brought her up towards his lips. "And you teach my heart how to love. You are…my Evenstar."

Their lips met and for that time both forgot all their cares. They forgot that their love was forbidden. Forgot that there was evil in the world. For that brief moment, they knew only love.

When they had parted, Arwen, still locked firmly in his arms, rested her head on Aragorn's shoulder. They remained that way for a bit until Arwen raised her head to look at Aragorn.

"Why are you truly up, my love?"

"I should not want to spoil this evening, love, so I promise you an answer in the morning."

"It is bad then?"

"Hush…" Aragorn said softly and kissed Arwen's forehead.

Arwen obeyed and leaned into Aragorn's strong chest happily. In moments she was asleep.

Thanx 4 all reviews! plz keep reviewing and I'll keep writing


	8. The Dream

~ One Week Later ~

__

A woman with clear skin wearing regal white robes spoke softly, the pain showing clearly through her eyes. She said,

"Lim ned naug, hebin he laug.  
Heben he pant a band o um.  
Heben le gasdil na le ind.  
Echedi le angol carha nad."

And then the woman turned, paused, and looked back. Her voice floated out like a melody. "Im meleth le nîn sell. Nîn Celsius."

Elsa quickly sat straight up in her bed. She sat there rigid as she pressed her hand against her forehead. Her lids slid over her eyes as she struggled to remember the words the woman had spoken. _Im meleth le… "Im meleth le nîn sell," _Elsa sais quietly, still concentrating. "_Nîn Celsius."_

The golden sunshine held a tint of orange still present from its recent rising. It shown through the window onto the wall.

Elsa pushed back her covers and slipped out of her bed. She reached for the first dress she saw, whirled it around herself, and then wrapped a belt around her waist tying a knot firmly. She then reached for her brush to fix her hair, all the while repeating the Elvish words.

She recognized a couple from her vocabulary. She could nearly speak Elvish fluently. She only wished she could speak it freely.

Elsa's excitement grew as she finished her hair. She snatched her Elvish dictionary from under her bed and raced from her room.

Still repeating the phrase, Elsa hurried to the willow tree and sat down. She began looking up words. _Im meleth le nîn sell…_

Elsa's heart beat faster with excitement. She had been waiting to have this dream again so she could figure out what the woman was saying.

Legolas had been the one to suggest that it might be clue to her parentage.

" 'I love thee…' " Elsa siad quietly as she scrambled for the next word.

"What?"

Elsa's head snapped up to find Legolas, his handsome face twisted into a look of confusion. Elsa sighed with relief.

"I had that dream last night, Legolas. That one I told you about - with the woman speaking Elvish. I only caught the last part."

"What did she say?" Legolas asked as he lowered himself down next to her, trying not to be distracted by his attraction toward her.

"She said, '_Im meleth le nîn sell,_' " Elsa repeated, " '_Nîn Celsius.'_ Just a couple more words and-"

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

Elsa looked up. "Yes. Why?"

"She said, 'I love you, my child.' "

Elsa sprang to her feet. "She must be my mother. She _must!_ Oh, Legolas, my parents _were_ Elvish after all! Do you know what this means? I belong somewhere! I have a family! _Im meleth le nîn sell!" _Elsa twirled around and laughed happily.

"So, you are not Elsa."

"What?" Elsa stopped her dance and looked at Legolas. "What?"

"The woman called you by a different name."

"She did not! She said-" Elsa stopped abruptly. "_Nîn Celsius. _What does Celsius mean, Legolas?"

Legolas looked down, and then back up at Elsa. "Celsius is not an Elvish word. It is a mortal word. I believe that the woman only spoke Elvish, but your name is Celsius."

"So you think the woman is mortal?"

"I do not know," Legolas confessed. "All I can gather is that your name might be Celsius."

"What a dreadfully old name! How could I have a name as old as that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the woman was Elven after all, in which case who knows how old she may be. Did you see her clearly?"

"No. Well, yes, but- her ears were covered with a hood. I do not know if she was mortal or Elven."

"Then put her out of your head. She'll not help us at all."

"But, Legolas, if she is my moth-"

"If we do not know her name, if she's even an elf, and how she got the word Celsius, then it won't do us any good in helping us find out who you are."

Elsa lowered her head.

Legolas sighed and gently raised Elsa's face with his hand. *I promise to look after you. But you must keep focus.*

Elsa's heart pounded in her chest. *Yes. I'm sorry.*

A hint of a smile showed on Legolas face as he leaned in toward the Elven maiden. Elsa's eyes slid shut just as their lips were about to touch.

"I knew it!"

The couple whirled around, shocked, to find Falien with four guards.

"Arrest them both for treason!" Falien commanded.

"No!" Elsa cried as two guards took her arms forcefully.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas demanded, struggling with the other two guards.

"Teaching a mortal the way of the elves!" Falien snarled. "I will see you both dead if it's the last thing I do!"

"Legolas!" Elsa yelled. One guard twisted her arm up behind her back. Elsa cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Legolas commanded, his eyes wild. "Don't touch her! I will go to Arwen about this!" he finally threatened.

Falien laughed. "Why, the Lady Arwen is exactly where we plan to go as well."

Please keep reviewing and thanx to all of u who have reviewed. I promise, this story is going to get better and there's also going to be more action. I apologize for the beginning being so boring. But u just wait.


	9. Arwen's Judgement

I know my story isn't perfect…pretend it is ;)

"What was it you were going to tell me?"

Aragorn and Arwen were sitting on the stairs in the Great Hall. Their fingers were laced together.

"There is a small group of unsettled elves in your kingdom."

Arwen looked up, panic in her eyes. "Are they violent?"

"I do not believe so."

Arwen relaxed a bit, feeling comfort from Aragorn's fearless gaze. "And why are they unsettled?"

"I have yet to find that out. I was following Falien because I believe he may be connected."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Before another word could be spoken, Falien marched in. Legolas and Elsa followed, hands bound in front of them, escorted by four guards. Arwen and Aragorn rose, Arwen's brow knit together in confusion. She waited until Falien was before her. He bowed low.

"My lady.."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Aragorn watched Arwen's expressions carefully, ready to jump in and help her.

"Legolas of Mirkwood and you guest Elsa have been caught in the act of treason."

Arwen almost laughed. The thought was inconceivable. "Treason?" she looked to Legolas, but he would not meet her eyes. Was the accusation true? "How?"

"Legolas has taught this mortal Elvish, and I have reason to believe a bit of magic as well."

Arwen swallowed hard. "Is this true?"

Elsa looked to the silent Legolas. She began to panic, feeling they were losing the fight. "My lady," she finally burst out, "please, I do not understand the charges. I beg an explanation."

"Is what Lord Falien said true?"

"Yes," Elsa said carefully.

"Then you are charged with treason because you have done this. You have gained the power to use our magic against us and attempt to overthrow me from my place."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I would never-"

"Perhaps things would be different if you were not mortal," Arwen said quietly and without emotion.

"My lady, I wish for justice to be done and the sentence carried out. They must die."

Arwen began to pace back and forth, her anxiety growing.

"What say you, my lady?" Falien pressed.

Elsa turned to Legolas. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"You must tell them."

"I couldn't!"

"Silence!" Falien snapped.

Elsa waited, watching Arwen carefully. She finally spoke up. "My lady, perhaps our deeds would not worry you so if you knew that I am not truly mortal."

Everyone's ears perked up.

"What do you mean?" Arwen asked in disbelief, but wanting it to be true.

Elsa began trembling. Her hand slowly came up and swept her hair back away from her ear. "I believe I am Elven and Legolas was only trying to help me. I understand if I must still be punished, but I beg you to pardon Legolas."

Falien glared at Elsa, then turned to Arwen for her decision.

Arwen's heart almost stopped. "You…are one of us."

Tears flowed down Elsa's face as she knelt. "Forgive me for deceiving you."

Arwen knelt before Elsa, a tear sliding down her own cheek. She laid her hands on Elsa's shoulder. "My dear elf, you are pardoned."

The two women smiled at eachother and hugged tightly, both crying with relief.

Falien swept out of the room in a rage, unable to believe it.

Nutortho came forth from the shadows and followed Falien. "They are dead, my lord?"

"No," Falien said bitterly. "She has revealed herself as Elven. My suspicions are confirmed. She will bring an end to the council! We must rid ourselves of her before her identity is made known. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, when shall I do it?"

"I care not! As long as you get the job done. And _don't_ fail me!"

so will u plz review? thank u!  



	10. Questions

The next morning, Elsa was walking to the library. Legolas and Aragorn had promised to help her look through the record books. Arwen had other matters to attend to. Elsa wore her hair pulled back into a braid. Since everyone now knew she was an elf, there was not reason for her to try and hide the fact any longer.

"Good morning, my lady."

Elsa paused and turned to find a young male elf. She smiled kindly. "Good morning."

"Forgive me for being so forward, but I wondered if you had a necklace."

Elsa's hand flew to her throat. "How did you know?"

The elf chuckled. "I've caught a glimpse of it a couple times. I've wondered…is it for sale?"

"No, I'm sorry it's not."

The man pulled out a pouch bulging with money. "Not for any price?"

"I'm sorry, it's very dear to me. I could never part with it." Elsa turned and continued on her way, leaving the cowling elf behind her.

She arrived at the library to find Aragorn already looking through books. Legolas leaned against the desk reading a small piece of paper.

Elsa looked over Legolas' shoulder. "What is that?" she inquired.

Legolas looked up and smiled. "It's a letter from my sister. She asks about me."

"What does she say?"

Legolas skimmed the letter, summarizing its contents for Elsa. "She misses my company and hopes I am well. She is not looking forward to her arranged marriage because she has fallen in love with someone else. And," Legolas chuckled, "she wants me to talk to our father."

"You should," Elsa said seriously. "She should not have to marry someone she does not love."

Legolas folded the letter back up and handed it to Elsa. "Here. You can read it. It will be good practice for you."

Elsa accepted the letter and tucked it away in her dress. "What is your sister's name?"

"Tathren."

"What a beautiful name," Elsa breathed.

"It means-"

"Willow," Elsa finished.

Legolas smiled. "Yes. Her name means 'willow.' You have caught on the Elvish very well, and very quickly."

Aragorn leaned forward. "Forgive my interruption, but did you ever learn the names of any of your family?"

"No," Elsa said turning. "And I have no idea what they might be either. Will it be impossible to figure out who they are?"

"Not impossible," Aragorn replied. "Just very, very difficult. You wouldn't by any chance even know your Elvish name?"

Elsa's shoulders slumped and her face fell. "No. I don't even know that."

"Elsa," Legolas said quietly, "maybe you should tell Aragorn your dream. It may help."

Aragorn waited quietly.

Elsa looked a bit uncertain, but she finally began speaking. "I often have a dream where a beautiful woman dressed all in white is standing before me. She looks at me with such love and tenderness. And as I look up at her, I can't help but feel I must know her. She says, '_Im meleth le nîn sell. Nîn Celsius._' And then she turns and takes a few steps away from me, but then she looks back one last time. I can nearly see her heart breaking in her eyes."

Aragorn nodded. "What did the woman look like? Was she Elvish?"

Elsa thought for a few moments, reaching far back into her memory. "I don't know if she was Elvish. But I feel almost as if I were looking into a mirror. Her hair is…red and her eyes are the brightest green. Her skin is so pale and so clear…"

Aragorn sat quietly, thinking. "I would gather that she is your mother. The next time you have this dream, pay close attention and commit everything to memory."

Elsa nodded and then picked up a record book to distract herself. She began leafing through the pages. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"I suppose some sort of note about you or your mother; for an elf with red hair would surely be note-worthy."

"This could take a bit," Legolas commented settling down with a book in his own lap.

So the trio continued looking for answers. If Elsa was indeed Elvish, how is it she came to have red hair? Who was the woman in her dreams? Did she mean anything? And if so, what? But perhaps the most important questions in Aragorn's head that sent his heart pounding in concern were: Why did that group of Elves want to kill her? Could this be…the Lady?


	11. The Attack

Legolas was just setting aside his third book when he saw Elsa- her eyes half closed. He walked over to the exhausted girl, feeling guilty he had not noticed her poor state sooner. "Elsa."

Elsa's eyes flew open and she looked at Legolas. "Yes?" she said keeping every trace of sleepiness from her voice.

Legolas smiled. "Would you like a break?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

A small smile grace Elsa's face. "Yes."

Legolas laughed. "Why don't you take one?"

"Won't you come with?"

"I planned on staying a bit longer-"

Elsa looked down to hide her disappointment.

"-but I will join you if you wish."

Elsa beamed.

"You may go on ahead. I'll just be a minute," Legolas said helping her to her feet.

"Make haste." With a wave to Aragorn, Elsa left the library. Another yawn escaped her lips. They had been searching for hours and now it was late afternoon. Elsa was determined to relax the rest of the day. She was just passing under a large tree when a figure robed in black leapt out from the shadows and pinned her against the trunk, his hand around her throat.

Elsa winced as her arm scraped against the rough bark, causing it to bleed.

The figure then saw what it was looking for- Elsa's necklace, beautiful in its simplicity. His hand shot out and his fingers closed greedily around the necklace. Just as quickly he released the necklace, letting out a scream of pain. He held his one hand with the other on which Elsa happened to notice the pattern of the chain burned into it.

With him no longer holding her up, Elsa fell to the ground gasping for breath. Her hand reached up to hold her necklace as she watched the figure run away into the trees. She sat on the ground for minutes trying to take in the events. She was still on the ground when Legolas found her.

"Elsa!" Legolas hurried to her side. "What happened?"

One silent tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know," she answered quietly, sounding like her mind was not even there.

"Come on," Legolas said gently, trying to lift her to her feet. "What happened?"

Elsa looked up into Legolas' face, her eyes empty. "I was only walking, when someone jumped out at me. He tried to take my necklace, but then suddenly ran away."

"Are you sure?" Her story was not making any sense to Legolas; he thought she was just a bit shook up from whatever had happened. He took her arm to lead her away, but then feeling the blood on his fingers, he turned her arm over to inspect it more closely. "You're bleeding."

Elsa looked down, still not completely comprehending what was happening. "I am?" she blinked.

Legolas looked around before ripping some plants from their place in the earth. He crushed them with his hand and then sprinkled the powder over Elsa's arm.

  
"What is it?"

Legolas didn't answer. He tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Elsa's arm. He then began leading her along the path. "I would like you to stay with Arwen tonight."

"It is not time to retire."

"I know that. When it is time to retire, I want you to stay with her."

"Why?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"I'm only concerned for your well-being."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I think you're just frightened and that may have mixed you up a little bit," Legolas replied, choosing his words delicately.

"It happened as I said," Elsa persisted.

"It does not matter," Legolas said trying to get her out of her defensive state. "I am only worried that something may happen and I think it best that you stay with Arwen for a bit. Unless you're going to make me sleep outside your door. I would hate to do such a thing. The floor is most uncomfortable."

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you about my necklace?"

"No," Legolas said. "I wasn't aware you had one."

"I do. See? My parents said that I've had it ever since a baby and they never tried to take it from me. I remember…I wore it every day."  
  
"Oh, really?" Legolas asked politely, wanting desperately for her to snap out of whatever phase she was in.

"Yes," Elsa continued. "It can't be worth much…I wonder why that man wanted it…He burned his hand on something."

"Elsa, there is nothing to burn his hand on."

"I know…but he did. It was all red, and he screamed. Have you ever screamed? I haven't. Except once when-"

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked growing concerned of her incessant babbling.

"I am a bit dizzy. And tired. And-" Elsa collapsed without further warning.

Legolas quickly reached out to catch her and shifted her weight in his arms. He scooped her up like a child and hurriedly headed for the nearest room. She needed healing. With every passing moment he grew more and more concerned for the beautiful elf he had fallen in love with. And more and more convinced that she needed some kind of protection.

So? u must keep reviewing!!! please! thank u 4 all your reviews so far ! please keep doing it!


	12. The Two Visitors

I was gone for a week, that's why it took so long sorry

Two figures robed and hooded in dirty and torn brown cloth marched up to a younger servant boy. The sound alone of their heavy boots caked in mud was enough to send the boy into a terrible fright. 

"Where is the Lady Arwen?" one asked sharply, his voice telling the boy that he meant business.

The boy swallowed hard. "I-I know naught, sir."

The second figure leaned forward. "Do not test us, boy."

The boy's eyes widened. "I believe sh-she is in the-the training ro-room presently."

"Keep your courage about you, boy," the first figure said as he slapped the boy's shoulder roughly and then led the way. It did not take long for the men to reach their destination. Their long legs swept over the distance easily and with great familiarity. Some elves were afraid of the men, others curious, and still others indifferent about their presence. The men, however, paid no attention to the meaningless people. They were only here for one.

They swung the door to the training room open wide to find the elven princess dressed below her station, a long, slender sword held craftily in her hand. Her sharp eyes darted to the trespassers. 

If she was afraid, she did not show it. Never did she loose her calm, controlled look that she had grown so accustomed to wearing.

"You need to teach your servants some guts, my lady," the first man announced loudly. "Was no trouble at all to find you."

"Well," Arwen replied her eyes holding a strange glint, "I should hope not, for I would truly hate to trouble my own fine brothers."

Deep chuckles sounded from the hoods and in moments two pairs of rough hands each swept back the hoods that kept their faces in the shadows.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Arwen hurried into her brothers' arms, the only other arms besides Aragorn's in which she felt completely safe from anything that could possibly harm her.

"Our glorious Evenstar," Elladan expressed with brotherly love, "it has been far too long since we last have been able to see your resplendent light."

"But that does not mean that we have not heard the tidings that the winds bore," Elrohir put in.

"And what have you heard, dear brothers."

"That the she-elf Evenstar, upon the Lord Elrond's tragic death, has become the Lady of Rivendell."

"It is as you say, though perhaps I may put some meat on the bones?"

Elrohir laughed. "Of course."

Arwen smiled mischievously. "I did not want the throne at first and planned at all costs to avoid it. I had hope that you would return before I would be forced to accept and lift the heavy yoke from my shoulders. But I can put little trust in you, it seems, as you have left me to rule with only the hand of Aragorn to hold me steady. Fear not, brothers, for I hold no grudge against you; though I do have a mind to not give you a bite to eat."

"Arwen," Elladan said becoming more serious, "you do belong here as the leader. Elrohir and I could not live our whole lives in one place. Our strength lies in ourselves, not in others. But you are the Evenstar, the noble and strong leader. You are able to take on this task and do great things through your position."

"Perhaps. But would it have hurt you to even come and mourn with me?"

"We have our own ways of mourning!" Elrohir snapped.

"Peace," Elladan said firmly.

"Do not think we did not mourn!" Elrohir continued.

"Silence!" Elladan commanded.

"I would have known you'd side with her," Elrohir muttered. "You always do."

Arwen watched, stunned, as her brother left the room angrily. "His temper came so quickly. I did not know, I…I did not mean to offend him," she said quietly.

Elladan sighed. "He is still sensitive about our father. He will come around. He only needs more time to heal."

"He has been in this great pain for so long?"

"Yes."

Arwen's heart ached for her brother. "He has many troubles weighing on him. I must be more careful in what I say."

"Enough sadness. Tell me of Aragorn the events that have taken place here."

Arwen cracked a smile. "Only if you tell me of your adventures."

Elladan grinned. "You can count on it, my lady."

"Good. But where should I start? There is much to tell."

"Good. I could use a nice long walk anyway."

"Very well," Arwen nodded, "I shall tell you everything."

So? are u going 2 review? plz??? thank u 2 all reviewers!


	13. In Her Father's Footsteps

I hope u all keep reviewing thanx 4 all ur nice reviews!!!

"You're very quiet," Arwen commented.

Elsa only looked at her friend, no longer even trying to hide her grief. She had wakened not long ago in her own bed with Legolas hovering over her. He had requested that she stay with Arwen for protection and in her weakness, she had agreed. But now her strength was returning to her and she felt she had been tricked.

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't believe me," Elsa said quietly. "Though I may have been a bit strange before, it did happen as I said."

"Would you tell me?"

"I was walking when a man jumped out at me. He pinned me to a tree and then reached for my necklace. The next thing I knew, he ran away cradling his hand. Legolas doesn't believe me, and now he is treating me as a child! I am a grown woman and am capable of taking care of myself."

  
"You carry a heavy burden on your heart and you must speak with Legolas in order to lighten it. In the meantime, we must find some other way to brighten your spirits."

"I can think of nothing else."

Arwen smiled. "The trick is not to get you to think of something else, but to not think at all."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And how do I do that?"

"Well, when I need to forget something, I read tales from my father's collection. Do you like stories?"

"Yes, I do."

Arwen did not hesitate. "Would you like to come with me now?"

Elsa smiled. "You are so kind to me, and I have nothing to give you."

"You are a ear friend to me, Elsa. That is what you give me."

Arwen led the way to her father's library, growing a bit more excited with each step. Once they were inside the large room, Arwen motioned for Elsa to sit and then sat across from her. Arwen sat on the edge of the chair to get closer.

"May I tell you my favorite story?" Arwen asked, her eyes twinkling.

Elsa laughed. "Yes, please do."

Arwen settled into her story-telling mode, her voice becoming filled with expression. "It is the story of The Lady of Fire. She was a beautiful mortal woman. She had fiery red hair that reached down to her waist. Her skin was so fair and clear; and set deeply in her feminine features were two beautiful green eyes that glistened like pools of emeralds.

"Now it came to pass that the Lady made camp in the woods outside of an elf city. Every night, she danced around a bright fire. It did not take long for the elves of the city to notice the slender beauty, and they began to attend her dances. Each night, the numbers grew. And this is when she received her name- The Lady of Fire.

"Now the elven king had heard many rumors of the Lady and her incredible beauty. He grew curious and so decided one night to go and see the Lady for himself. He was not disappointed. He fell in love with the mortal.

"That night, all his dreams were of the Lady. The next morning, he sent for her. She appeared before the King, scared and unsure of what was going to become of her.

"Her fear only made her more appealing to the King and right then he asked for her hand in marriage. The Lady accepted - for who would say no to a king? - unknowing of the elven maiden who had fallen in love with the King. And the maid hated the Lady.

"But the King had received a bonus - he had not known of the Lady's surpassing wisdom and gentility. Because of these qualities, he fell even more in love with his bride.

"One day, the King presented the Lady with a wedding gift: a beautiful gold necklace. She loved the fine piece of jewelry and could never bring herself to take it off.

"The Elven maid's hatred grew even more and she desperately tried to turn others against the Lady, but no one listened. Her words happened to fall on the ears of a good friend to the King. He hurried to the King and told him of what he had heard. The maid's words deeply disturbed the King and he grew worried for his Lady's safety. So, he gave her yet another gift. He gave her great power. He taught her Elf magic and how to nurture it. Her magic became stronger than every other elf's, save the King and others higher in authority.

"The King also cast a spell on the necklace he had given her. No one could harm her as long as she wore it and no hand, not even his own, could remove it - except for her own of course."

Elsa smiled, enchanted by the tale. "Of course."

"At last, the couple was married. The jubilation that spread through the kingdom was unimaginable and it was even greater when within the year the new Queen produced a daughter. A princess. Her features were just the same as her mother's, but she was elven like her father - only noticeable because her ears were pointed. The King wished to give her an elvish name, but to please his Queen he allowed her to have a mortal name. But the King most often used an elvish nickname. He called her Tadriendra.

"But once the people learned that the tiny princess with mortal blood would rule over them, they began to slowly turn against the Queen and her child. They did wanted an elf with pure elven blood on the throne, not the child. They even disapproved of the princess' looks because she was the only elf to have red hair. So, they began to plot to kill the baby.

"Somehow, news of their evil plans made their way to the Queen and she began to fear for her child. She knew her child would never be safe among elves so one night, she brought the princess into the forest. She clasped her child to her chest, tears streaming silently down her porcelain face. Then, she gently laid the baby in a bed of moss. She removed her necklace and put it on her daughter. She then cast the same spell her husband had.

"To be sure it had worked, she reached out to take the necklace, but before her fingers even reached it, she could feel the intense heat. The Lady withdrew her hand and looked deeply and sorrowfully into the quiet child's mirror eyes.

"Her heart twisting, the Lady turned violently away from her child and began to hurry back to her chambers. But…she no longer had the protection of the necklace. A few elves who happened to be against her found her, and killed the Queen they had once loved.

"They returned to the King with tears in their eyes as they told him that they had seen the Queen and her babe being attacked by a bear. By the time they had reached them, it was too late.

"The King waved them away in disbelief because he remembered the necklace. But then they brought forth the Lady's cloak streaked in her own blood. When the King saw this, he sank to his knees, clutching the robe to himself. Tears poured down his face as he cried out for his beloved wife and child. He mourned them for three months, only to later die from his grief.

"Meanwhile, in the woods, the princess still lay in the bed of moss. She was found by a skilled hunter. He saw the baby, and strange feelings overcame him. He had always longed for a child as had his wife, but they were unable to have any. He felt most fortunate to find a baby, and such a beautiful one at that. Without hesitation, he brought the babe home to his wife who also fell in love. They raised her like a normal mortal girl and even gave her a mortal name. But whenever they went out in public, they made sure that her ears were covered in some way, for they wanted no one to question about the matter.

"When the child began to walk, the parents worried that she may stumble into the elf city and discover her real parents. So, they moved far away and nothing has ever been heard of the family again."

"Oh," Elsa breathed, "that was wonderful…"

Arwen smiled modestly. "Thank you. I learned it from my father. He was a master story-teller."

  
"Such a tragic story. If only it could have ended happier…"

"There are different stories about what happened to the princess if you care to know. You can find them scattered throughout here." Arwen swept her arm around the library.

Elsa leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and her necklace slipped out from beneath her dress collar.

Arwen cocked her head to one side as she tried to see the necklace. She had never noticed it before. But she did not get a good look at it for her attention was drawn to the doorway when she felt another's presence. And indeed she was right.

There, just inside the door leaning calmly and patiently against the wall, was Aragorn. They read each other's eyes.

Elsa noticed the change in Arwen and followed her gaze to Aragorn. She quickly lowered her eyes, embarrassed at having intercepted the silent messages. She quietly excused herself, and swiftly left the room.

Arwen's eyes flickered to Elsa as she left but then returned to Aragorn. Was that disapproval or anxiety she read in his eyes? Whatever it was, Arwen was sure of one thing: they were going to have a long, intense talk.

Please r/r!!!


	14. Of Past and Present

__

Elrond walked slowly past the door framed with magnificent carvings. He hoped to see through even the tiniest crack into the Lord of Rivendell's private study. Today Elrond had no such luck. He had thousands of books in there… Elrond had always loved books and his dream was to one day have a large collection of his own. He continued on his way, going nowhere in particular, with his hands clamped behind his back. He managed to make it all the way to the gardens before a loud *Father!* caused him to turn around.

Running at full force, her dress billowing behind her, was a young girl of no more than five.

Elrond swept her off the ground and held her in his arms so that they were face to face. He pushed back the dark strands of hair from her face so he could see her beautiful dark eyes. He found them pooled with tears. *What's wrong, my love?* he asked gently.

*Elladan and Elrohir said I could not play with them because I am a girl_!* she cried._

Though he was amused, Elrond dared not smile. She was often troubled by the fact that she could not participate in every event simply because she was female. He often had to help her relax by telling her stories of his own adventures or made up tales with heroines as strong as the heroes. He kissed her forehead. *They do not know what they are missing, Arwen,* he said as he set her back down on the ground.

*I think you should tell them,* she said.

Elrond laughed as he took his daughter's hand. *Come, my Evenstar,* he said leading her to a huge oak tree. He sat down on the cool earth and let his lower back rest against the large trunk.

Arwen seated herself across from her father, folding her legs beneath her. She leaned forward excitedly, knowing what was about to come. *A story?*

Elrond chuckled. *Is that what you wish for?*

The girl nodded eagerly. *Of the Child of Fire and what happened to her!*

*Very well,* Elrond nodded. *She grew up to be as beautiful as her mother, but always her ears plagued her mind. So one day-*

*This story again?*

Elrond looked to the interrupter. *Yes, Falien. You needn't stay. Continue on your walk.*

Arwen looked at her father's friend curiously. Was he always so sad?

Falien shook his head. *Perhaps when your daughter suffers for your mistakes you will listen to me.*

*You are much too concerned about doing the right things in order to get on the council, my friend. You should enjoy_ life.*_

*If you keep encouraging these false truths to grow in her heart, who knows what may happen to her?* 

Elrond swiftly rose and stood inches from his friend's face. He spoke in a harsh whisper. *You may say as you like to me, but never shall you talk that way in front of my daughter or you may be sorely sorry.*

Falien sniffed. *I only speak the truth, Elrond, and I will not speak otherwise for some girl who hasn't even reached triple digits yet!*

Falien turned and left angrily and Elrond returned to his spot, trying very hard not to let Arwen see how much he was disturbed.

*Father?* Arwen asked timidly as she went to his side. *Are your stories…wrong?*

Elrond laid his hand on Arwen's head. *No, my child. No matter what, it is never wrong to dream.*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Falien smiled wryly as he turned the letter over and over in his hands. He had known Nutortho was good for something. This could be good. Yes, this could be very helpful to him. Gathering his courage, Falien tore the seal and opened the letter.

__

From the King of Mirkwood

My Lady, I truly hope this message finds you and you're whole household to be in good health and good spirits. I thank you for the hospitality that you have shown to my son, Legolas, while he has been in residence there. Please be so kind as to pass this letter along to him so that he knows it is wished for him to write home. I trust all is well with him. Thank you.

Over and over turned the letter in Falien's hands. Over and over he thought once more of his plan. It was perfect. It could not fail. But now it was growing late. Celsius may be discovered. The prince may leave. He must spring into action. And soon. If he waited much longer…he feared the worst would happen.

Still turning his plot over in his head, he took from a side drawer a piece of paper. He then reached for the quill sitting on his desk.


	15. The Royal Family of Mirkwood

I almost didn't update this weekend…this chapter took a long time for me to think up, hope u like it

*What is it, father?* Tathren asked quietly. She had just been strongly reprimanded for her cold behavior towards her betrothed. The Lord of Mirkwood had been in mid-sentence when his head watchman had burst in, delivering a message from Rivendell.

The Lord of Mirkwood had promptly forgotten his daughter for the information of his son.

Lord Thranduil's eyes quickly swept over the words. Then, in disbelief, he read it a second time. He crushed the letter in his fist and looked up glaring.

Tathren grew more concerned. *Is it news of Legolas?*

*News indeed!* Thranduil growled. *Rivendell shall pay dearly for this insolence!*

Tathren's brow knit together in confusion. She wished to read the letter, but did not want to anger her father further. When he had turned, the princess left the great room. Her light blond hair flowed behind her as she hurried to find her mother. Lady Meren was the only one who had a calming effect on her husband.

*Tathren!*

Tathren froze at hearing the familiar voice call her name. She smiled as she turned. *Sadron!* She happily ran to the young elf's waiting arms.

Sadron was a handsome elf with brown hair and brown eyes. Though his broad shoulders (unusual for an elf) suggested his behavior to be cumbersome, he was just as agile and light-footed as the rest of his people. Sadron held his precious princess close to himself. *Were you in trouble with your father?*

*Yes, but not because of you. Thankfully, he is still unaware about us. And now he has some other matter to distract his attention away from me.*

Sadron could not stop his charming smile. *And what is that?*

*I don't know,* Tathren said thoughtfully. *But it has something to do with my brother. He's probably decided to become a Ranger and wander the world with Aragorn. Father was none too happy about whatever the news was.*

*And what exactly _were_ you in trouble for?*

*He wants me to be nicer to Bauglir is all.*

Sadron looked doubtfully at Tathren, knowing her all too well.

*What?* she asked defensively.

*Are you being honest?*

Tathren gave Sadron a good shove away from her, only partly playing. *How could you think I would not be?* she demanded over Sadron's chuckle.

*I wish to know if you are truly OK. Your father's rage is enough to make blooming flowers wither.*

*Only flowers that are shallowly rooted,* she replied coolly.

Sadron's good-natured smile disappeared. *You seem testy. Is it because of Legolas?*

Tathren let out a small sigh. *Perhaps. I miss him so dearly and he has not yet written back to me. And now something has happened to him,, but I don't know what.*

*You may be able to get a bit of information out of your mother,* Sadron suggested.

Tathren's eyes brightened at the suggestion. She gave Sadron a quick peck on the cheek. *What a brilliant idea! I'll do it! I will see you later?*  
  
*Of course.*

Tathren beamed and then turned away. She walked as fast as was lady-like to her mother's chambers.

Lady Meren was arranging a new vase of wildflowers when her headstrong daughter entered. *I'm sure your father had good reason for not telling you,* the Queen said without looking up.

Tathren appeared cowed, though the comment had not meant to be a reprimand. *Mother, you are so wise and always seem to know what's on my mind-*

*Like Sadron.*

Tathren paused and blinked before continuing. *But you do not even know what this matter concerns. Have you been to see father yet?*

*No.*

*Mother, Legolas is my brother! I have a strong right to know if something's happened to him!*

The beautiful queen, glowing with gentility, finally looked up at the princess. *When it is time, it shall be revealed to you. Until then, try to keep your mind of it and then it will not plague you so.*

Tathren's shoulders slumped in defeat. *It's not fair,* she said quietly. *Just because he wishes he had a second son instead of a girl…*

Lady Meren's heart went out to her daughter and she did not wait to go to her and take her hands. * 'Tis true that he was so pleased with Legolas that he wished for a second son. But the day you were born he vowed that he would never fight in another battle again so that you would never grow up fatherless.*

The story touched Tathren's heart and a tear trickled down her porcelain face. *Really?*

Lady Meren squeezed Tathren's hands. *Really.*

*I'm just so fearful for Legolas. I've a horrible feeling that something evil has overtaken him.*

~*~*~*~

*I believe Elsa is the Child of Fire.*

Legolas looked quizzically at Aragorn. *Who?*

Aragorn sighed. *The Lady of Fire was a wise mortal who married an elf king. The had a child with…red hair.*

*You cannot base your entire conclusion on the color of her hair!*

*I know, I know. I've already spoken with Arwen, but she insists it was only a fairy tale. But I have an unsettled felling and everything about her- her characteristics, her appearance, her past- suggest that she may be one of the most powerful elves ever to walk this land. And if she is, then we are all in very real danger…*


	16. The Lady & the Ranger

A/N: I have a few apologies to make. First, sorry for the long span of time with no update. Second, I am sorry for not using Legolas' father's real name. I did not know it was Thranduil, otherwise I would have used it. If you go back to the previous chapter, you will see that I have changed it. Not having read the books and never coming across it on the i-net, I assumed that his father was nameless. I am sorry if this offended anyone. Please feel free to tell me if I completely slaughter anything else like that so I can fix it. Thank you for understanding. (I am NOT being sarcastic or anything like that, I am serious).

One more thing. I don't know what's going to happen next so it very well could be another two weeks before I get to update. Let this last you a while. ;)

And now…the story:

Elladan approached his sister slowly. She was gazing blankly out the window at the setting sun. *Arwen,* he said softly. She did not acknowledge him. *Why is your heart so pained?*

Arwen's voice was empty when she spoke, and so fragile that Elladan feared to interrupt her. *I have not seen Elrohir for a long time. And now I also have Elsa on my mind.*

*Elsa?*

*You haven't met her? She is an elven maid. With red hair.*

Elladan's eyebrows shot up. *Red hair?*

*Yes.* Arwen painfully tore her gaze away from the window and looked at her brother. *Aragorn believes she is the Child of Fire. Do you remember father's stories?*

*The Lady of Fire?*

Arwen looked down. *Yes. Aragorn's sure that Elsa is the new Lady.*

*Does that give you ill feelings toward her? Why is this bad?*

Arwen heaved a great sigh. *It's not _bad_, it's just…complicated. Everything could change in the blink of an eye. If she is the Lady then she is also phenomenally wise. There would be no need of a council because of her wisdom. She would be the ultimate ruler and I- I who have grown so accustomed to my role- would be in danger of losing my position as the Lady of Rivendell. I do not hate her for it, but this revelation may bring about many difficult changes.*

*Arwen, if she is the Lady, then she is the rightful heir. It is your place to step down.*

*I know, but-*

"My lady!" Elsa burst into the room, panic rooted deeply in her eyes. She frantically ran to Arwen's side and clutched her arm. "I can find Legolas nowhere!"

"What?"

"I have searched everywhere for him! He usually comes to see me, but I have not seen him all day. The sun has nearly set and I still know nothing of him!"

"He must be somewhere. Perhaps he is speaking with Aragorn."

"He is not! And I am very worried for his safety."

"What makes you say that?" Arwen asked suspiciously.

Elsa grew quiet. "I feel it in my heart. Something has happened to him. Will you send someone to search for him?"

"Elsa, there is nothing I can do. With no information, we are at a loss. We can only wait. I'm sure he-"

*My lady.* One of the messenger elves entered, carrying a letter sealed with red wax into which was impressed the symbol from the King of Mirkwood's signet ring.  
  
Elsa backed away as the elf approached.

*Urgent news from Mirkwood.*

Arwen eyed the letter. *You may take it to Legolas.*

*No, my lady,* said the elf as he held out the letter. *This message is for you.*

Arwen slowly took the letter and broke the seal. Her heart beat faster with every word she read. She passed the letter off to Elladan as she murmured, *Mirkwood has declared war on Rivendell.*

Elsa quietly left the room. Arwen had more important matters to see to now. Elsa was on her own. She must find Legolas.

Thoughts flew through Arwen's mind so fast they all became one giant mess. She finally found one thought clear enough for her to voice. *Send a reply back. Ask what has brought them to this point.*

The messenger bowed and left.

Elladan lowered his voice though there was no one left in the room to hear him. *Though this event seems unlikely, I would suggest you start preparing for war…in case.*

*This doesn't make any sense! We can't go to war against Mirkwood!*

*Sometimes, Arwen, you just do what needs to be done. Shall I send for the council so you may get advice?*

*No,* Arwen said firmly. *I will not speak of war until I know it is inevitable.*

*Where are you going?* Elladan asked as Arwen began to leave.

*I must speak with Aragorn,* she called over her shoulder. Arwen tried desperately not to think of the letter from Mirkwood as she hurried on her way. As she passed a small doorway, a hand reached out and pulled her into the small room. Arwen was at first alarmed, but relief quickly swept over her as she saw it was only Aragorn.

He spoke in a hushed whisper, but there was no fear in his voice, only thoughtfulness. "A small group of elves left the city this evening."

"Does that concern something?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"Then listen to me. I was just looking for you to tell you Mirkwood has declared war on Rivendell."

"It cannot be!"

"It's true. The King is angry with us for some reason. I believe we may have offended Legolas."

"In your heart you know that's not true. He would have said something."

"Then why would the King demand we go to war? It is most unusual."

"Indeed, it is perplexing. You just received this notice today?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps we should speak to Legolas and in doing so we may gather some insight on the situation."

The two began walking on their way to Legolas' chambers.

"Speaking of Legolas, have you seen him recently?"

"Not for a few days. Why?"

A flicker of concern flashed through Arwen's eyes. "Elsa says she has not seen him, and that is most unusual."

"He is gone?" Aragorn stopped in his tracks, his tone of voice puzzling Arwen even more.

"I…I don't know. I dismissed the matter easily enough. Do you think something is wrong?"

"Have you searched for him yet?"

"No, but if you think it is necessary, I will give orders right away."

Aragorn tried very hard to keep the confidence in his voice and the confusion out of his eyes so as not to alarm Arwen. "Do so. I will speak with your brothers."

Just as Arwen was prepared to leave, a thought struck her. "Elsa!"

"What's wrong?"

"I must check on Elsa to be certain that she is OK. She was nearly sick with worry before."

Aragorn followed Arwen to Elsa's chambers in silence. He waited patiently as Arwen knocked on the heavy door.

There was no answer.

Arwen slowly pushed the door open. "Elsa?" She entered the room and looked around. Noticing that her closet had been disturbed, Arwen walked over near the piles of garments, Aragorn in her wake.

"She must have been looking for something," Aragorn commented.

Arwen did not speak as she knelt to the floor. She carefully picked up a discarded robe.

*My lady?*

Arwen dropped the cloth and rose as she turned to see who had addressed her. It was only one of her servants.

*I beg your pardon for disturbing you, my lady,* the young she-elf said, *but I thought you should know…One of your horses is missing from the stables.*

*Thank you,* Arwen said dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand. As soon as she was gone, Arwen went to Aragorn and grasped his arms tightly. *I think Elsa has gone after Legolas.*

*Would she do something like that?*

*Yes. I must go after her! Something dreadful may happen to her!*

*You cannot go alone. I cannot permit you to commit such an act.*

*I love you dearly, but I am going. You may help me or not, but she is my friend.*

Aragorn sighed. *You cannot travel in a dress. Change into something more suitable and I will meet you out front.*

Arwen rose on her toes to kiss Aragorn's cheek and then hurried to do as he had said.

Within a half-hour, Aragorn had retrieved his horse and found Arwen at the front mounted on her own horse.

Even though Arwen was dressed in plain, earthen colors, she still seemed just as glorious to Aragorn.

As Aragorn mounted his horse, he could sense something was wrong with Arwen. "I spoke with Elladan and he has agreed to rule Rivendell in your stead," Aragorn said hoping to cast away all the doubts that shone through Arwen's eyes.

Her heart twisting into excruciating knots, Arwen looked to the Ranger. "Who knows how long we may be gone," she said her voice empty, monotonous, and sad, "and I have not yet gotten to speak with Elrohir."

Aragorn forced the confidence into his voice. "We will return and then you may set things right. I would have said goodbye to Elrohir as well, but he was not to be found for the moment and if we are to go, the we must go immediately."

Arwen sighed. "You are right, of course. Elsa and Legolas need us." Arwen picked up her reins and heeled Asfaloth into a gallop.

Aragorn followed suit and both Ranger and Lady were enveloped in the thick darkness.


	17. A Little Help

I warned u…and I warn u again- it could be 2 weeks b4 the next update…my apologies. thank u 4 all your reviews plz keep reviewing!

Elsa woke with a start. Wondering how long she had been asleep, she surveyed her surroundings. Even in the darkness she could see her horse standing lazily by the trunk of a large tree just off to the side of a narrow path. Elsa had not meant to fall asleep; she had only wanted to rest for a moment.

Elsa forced herself to rise and threw the blanket she had covered herself with over the horse's back. She then mounted the beautiful mare and continued on her quest.

She had to keep moving. She was afraid that elves from Rivendell would catch up to her and force her back to the city. She couldn't let that happen. Not with Legolas missing.

Her eyelids slowly began to slide down over her eyes but only made it halfway before flying back open.

"I must stay awake," Elsa told herself. She finally decided to walk along side of the horse in hopes that she would not fall asleep so easily.

"It's only your second day," Elsa quietly scolded herself. "If you're tiring already you might as well head back now."

Elsa froze when she heard the bushes rustle quietly. Her exhaustion quickly leaving her, Elsa's eyes darted all around her trying to find the source of the sound. "Who's there?" she called, slowly reaching for her saddlebag where she kept a knife.  
  
Silence.

Suddenly, someone tackled Elsa from behind. Just after she had hit the ground hard, she felt something fly just above her head. She shook her head and watched in amazement as the arrow bore into the trunk of the tree in front of her.

Elsa rose and brushed the leaves and twigs off her clothes then looked up, still shaken from the experience.

Standing before her was a man - no, an elf - wearing dark apparel. He had long dark brown hair and brown eyes that held a gleam of amusement but still managed to be hard and distant.

"Do I know you?" Elsa asked warily.

"No, my lady, but I am from Riven-"

Before the name could even be entirely spoken, Elsa had turned and started running as fast as she was able. Just as she thought she had escaped the stranger, the top of her foot hit a rock and she fell to the ground. The next thing she knew, the elf was helping her up. He held her wrist firmly as she writhed and struggled in his grasp.

"You shan't take me back! I can't go back! Let me go!"

"Hush!"

Elsa was shocked into silence at his harshness.

"Less you care not who finds you in these woods. You did not allow me to finish. Yes, I am from Rivendell, but I am not here to take you back, though it is my duty as a man. If you left Rivendell for good reason then I will help you. Otherwise you must come back with me. For your safety."

"I do not care whether or not you think I have good reason for leaving. I refuse to go back until I have accomplished my task."

The elf chuckled. "You are a stubborn one."

Elsa stuck her chin into the air. "And you, sir, obviously have no idea how to treat a lady!"  
  
"In case you didn't notice, someone tried to kill you back there, and, just for your information, Aragorn and Arwen are getting steadily closer to you."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she studied the elf. "Who are you?"

The elf released her wrist, knowing that she was too interested in answers to run away. "I am Elrohir son of Elrond and brother to the Lady of Rivendell."

"You are Arwen's brother," Elsa said as the revelation dawned on her.

"Yes. But now to business. Where are you going?"

Elsa's heart beat faster. She didn't want him to take her back to Rivendell. And what if he was delaying her so Arwen and Aragorn could catch up? Without answering his question, Elsa went back to her horse. She took her mount and turned her horse onto the path. But in the middle of the path was Elrohir on his own horse.

"I grow weary of this," Elsa said her voice growing testy. "Please leave me be and let me be on my way."

"I will not abandon you to this wood, but here is what I propose. Let us ride along so that Aragorn and Arwen do not catch up and while we are doing so we may discuss where you are going and what you hope to accomplish."

"Agreed."

The two elves started off right away, but within a moment Elrohir veered off the path. Elsa followed, though none too happily.

"Where are you going?"

"The path is much too obvious, my lady. Unless you have a death wish."

"You said you would help me."

"Depending on what it is that you are doing."

"Legolas of Mirkwood is missing from Rivendell. I'm worried about him and must find him."  
  
"And you hoped to do this alone?"

"Arwen has more important things to do in Rivendell," Elsa defended herself, "what with the war and all."

Elrohir's ears perked up and he stared at Elsa. "What war?"

"Mirkwood has declared war on Rivendell. And that is another reason I must find him."

Elrohir thought quietly for a few moments before stating, "I will help you find Legolas. But I must warn you, we will sleep very little and stop to rest even less. I travel at a grueling pace. There is no room for compromise if you wish to stay ahead of Aragorn and Arwen."

"I understand and I trust your judgment."

"Good." Elrohir kicked his horse into a light gallop.

Elsa followed suit.

The two elves rode for hours in silence, stopping once to water their horses. When they continued on their journey, Elsa found the courage to ask, "Do you know where we are going?"

Elrohir slowed to a canter so they could speak more easily. "I would think they brought Legolas to the Misty Mountains."

Elsa reigned her horse in to a halt. "Who are 'they?' " she demanded.

Elrohir stopped as well and looked at the curious elf. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know something of Legolas' disappearance?"

"I know very little. Only what the wind brings to me. But it is I who must put the pieces together."

"What do you know of Legolas?"

Elrohir was flabbergasted. "What do you mean?"

"You speak as if you know something."

"Celsius, pl-"

"What did you call me?"

Elrohir paused uncertainly. "Celsius. Isn't that your name?"

"No. My name is Elsa. Who told you my name was Celsius?"

"You are the Lady of Fire, are you not?"

Elsa sat in silence, her brow knit together in careful thought. "Where did you hear this?"

"In Rivendell. Many elves believe you are she. Including my sister and Aragorn."

"Arwen told me the Lady was only a legend."

"A legend, but not a myth."

"They are one and the same," Elsa argued.

"Are you reluctant to believe you are among the wisest, fairest, and kindest of elves?"

"I am in no mood to discuss this. Let us concentrate on Legolas."

"Finding him will do us no good if we cannot save him."

"What do you mean by that?"

Elrohir's voice and eyes were confident. "If you do not believe in yourself, Elsa, then there really is no Lady of Fire. She will only exist if you allow her to."  
  
Elsa tried not to show her restlessness. She suggested they continue on their way and Elrohir agreed. Elsa took advantage of the time and pondered Elrohir's words. It seemed silly to her to think of herself as part of a legend. But…could it be true? Elrohir made it sound as though there was no hope for Legolas if she was not the Lady.

Elsa was quite out of sorts by the time they stopped and made camp. In the darkness of the night she asked, "If I am the Lady…what does that mean?"

"It means," Elrohir said gently, "you will have the right to be the ruler of Rivendell."

The thought alarmed Elsa so much she closed her eyes tightly. _'I can't rule,' _she thought to herself. Out loud she whispered, "I need to talk to you, Legolas."


	18. In the Misty Mountains

Yes, I know this is a short chapter. I have no idea where this story is going. I'll try to update next week- but I'm not promising anything.

Legolas pulled with all his might trying to slide the iron cuffs off of his wrist. He clenched his teeth together as his hands began to bleed. Gasping, he gave up and slid the ring back on.

He was sitting on a damp floor of a cave deep in the mountains. Once they had reached the cave, he had immediately been chained. The chains were held fast to the floor by a huge stake, something that had apparently been prepared ahead of time.

His stomach growled, reminding him that it had not been fed for the past few days. But Legolas did not need his stomach's reminders to know he was growing thin and frail. His clothes felt baggier on him, and once in a while his strength would leave him completely.

Tired, Legolas leaned his head back and let it rest on the wall of the cave. All he knew was that he was somewhere in the Misty Mountains being held by Lord Falien; for what purpose he did not know. His first thought was that Falien desired the throne of Rivendell, but then why would Falien use him?

Legolas heaved a great sigh as he thought of Elsa. He hoped she wasn't too worried about him. He sighed again. How he missed her! Her smile, her laugh, her-

*Imbecile!*  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly as Falien's enraged voice echoed clearly throughout the cavern. Legolas closed his eyes, hoping that if Falien came this way, Legolas would give the impression that he was sleeping, but his ears strained to hear the conversation. He was not disappointed.

*Your foolishness has only served as a warning to Celsius.*

Celsius? Elsa!

*I'm sorry, my lord. I thought you wished her dead.*

*I do, you idiot! But one cannot simply kill the Lady of Fire. Not with certain…possessions she carries. Why do you think I've gone though all this trouble to lure her all the way out here?*

*I thought-*

*You thought what? That you could somehow become more powerful than she and shoot her with an arrow?!*

Legolas' heart was beating so furiously now that he was sure Falien could hear it in the silence. The quiet made him tense as he waited impatiently for the conversation to continue. But it did not continue. The elf who Legolas recognized as Nutortho came from his left, obviously subdued by Falien's terrible rage.

Legolas gathered his courage to speak with the elf. "What is to become of me?"

Nutortho raised his brows, obviously shocked at having been noticed, by the prisoner no less. His surprise was quickly covered with annoyance as he answered with a snarl, "I don't know! But if you don't stop flapping your lip I'll pull your toenails off!"

Legolas was not intimidated in the least by the empty threat. He persisted, "What are your plans for the red-haired elf?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

Legolas wanted badly to get on the elf's good side. He might be able to help him. Legolas then saw the tiny beads of sweat forming on Nutortho's forehead and tried again to make conversation. "Are you warm?"

Nutortho only grunted and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. But as he did so, Legolas saw something.  
  
A small red mark was on his upper palm. It almost looked like a…singe of some sort.

"Were you burned?"

"What? Oh." Nutortho brought his hand down and looked at his palm. "That is nothing."

Legolas watched as Nutortho left the room. He didn't believe that Nutortho had purposely lied to him (he wasn't smart enough for that), rather he just didn't care about whatever had happened.

Legolas shifted and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his elbows at the top of them. He was growing worried all over again. They wanted to kill Elsa. But why? He closed his eyes, trying to think.

Unexplainably, a scene came to his mind.

__

"Elsa!" Legolas hurried to her side. "What happened?"

One silent tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know," she answered quietly, sounding like her mind was not even there.

"Come on," Legolas said gently, trying to lift her to her feet. "What happened?"

Elsa looked up into Legolas' face, her eyes looked empty to him. "I was only walking, when someone jumped out at me. He tried to take my necklace, but then suddenly ran away."

"Are you sure?" Her story was not making any sense to Legolas; he thought she was just a bit shook up from whatever had happened. He took her arm to lead her away, but then feeling the blood on his fingers, he turned her arm over to inspect it more closely. "You're bleeding."

Elsa looked down. "I am?" she blinked.

Legolas looked around before ripping some plants from their place in the earth. He crushed them with his hand and then sprinkled the powder over Elsa's arm.

  
"What is it?"

Legolas didn't answer. He tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Elsa's arm. He then began leading her along the path. "I would like you to stay with Arwen tonight."

"It is not time to retire."

"I know that. When it is time to retire, I want you to stay with her."

"Why?

"I'm only concerned for your well-being."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I think you're just frightened and that may have mixed you up a little bit," Legolas replied, choosing his words delicately.

"It happened as I said," Elsa persisted.

"It does not matter," Legolas said trying to get her out of her defensive state. "I am only worried that something may happen and I think it best that you stay with Arwen for a bit. Unless you're going to make me sleep outside your door. I would hate to do such a thing. The floor is most uncomfortable."

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you about my necklace?"

"No," Legolas said. "I wasn't aware you had one."

"I do. See? My parents said that I've had it ever since a baby and they never tried to take it from me. I remember…I wore it every day."  
  
"Oh, really?" Legolas asked politely, wanting desperately for her to snap out of whatever phase she was in.

"Yes. It can't be worth much…I wonder why that man wanted it…He burned his hand on something."

"Elsa, there is nothing to burn his hand on."

"I know…but he did. It was all red, and he screamed…"

Legolas' eyes flew open. "It really did happen!" Legolas said to himself. "And I made her feel like a fool! Falien was behind the attack the whole time. And now she is in great danger…because of me. I should have listened to her. None of this would have happened if I…"

Legolas stopped talking as his heart beat faster. _Elsa!_ His heart cried out, _What have I done?_ Then, as if possessed by a new strength, he tried once again to escape his cuffs.

The bleeding started again. He struggled for another five minutes before he lost all his strength. His hands now looked like they had been chewed up, digested, and regurgitated. He closed his eyes, feeling very dizzy and lightheaded.

__

Elsa…

So r u gonna review or what? c'mon, just click that li'l button down there…


	19. A Lady's Strength

Chapter 3 The Banquet showed up on my computer, so I don't know…

Lady Meren did not move as her husband entered their chambers. She remained seated where she was, by the window so she could see the golden sunset as she weaved together cords of equal magnificence.

Lord Thranduil's heart was heavy as he approached his lady. He laid his hands on her shoulders from behind her, but she did not respond to his touch. He then went around in front of her and gently pushed her hands down to her lap, forcing her to stop her work.

Meren refused to meet her lord's eyes.

*It is my last night here,* Thranduil said softly, his deep voice making Meren's heart pound. *Have you no comfort to give me?*

Meren rose and walked to the other side of the room. She faced the wall.

*Are you angry with me? What have I done?*

Silence.

Thranduil dared to go to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently whispered in her ear, *I will return. I promise.*

Then Meren turned in his arms and laid her hands on his broad, strong chest.

Thranduil could see her tears now. The water made her eyes glisten in the fading light shining through the window. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but were wiped away by her husband's rough thumbs.

*Why must you go?* Meren whispered.

*For Legolas. Our son. I will return with him.*

*But _you_ do not have to go!*

Thranduil brought his wife closer to him and with his hand guided her head onto his shoulder.

Meren's heart broke, pushing out a few cries from her lips. Thranduil's steady beating heart calmed her, and she closed her eyes, memorizing the build and feel of her husband. *I'm sorry. A wife should not be this way. You will be gone long without the comforts of home. I'm being selfish.*

*No,* Thranduil said soothingly. *Do not say such things.*

Meren looked up into his face. *What do you want?*

Thranduil gave his wife a long, drawn out kiss. He was still very much in love with his bride. *I just want to hold you tonight.* Thranduil could tell he had made the right choice, for he could feel his wife relax a great deal in his arms.

He would miss her terribly. His wife. His lady. His joy.

~*~*~*~

Tathren watched as Sadron carefully wrote out the name of the plant on a label. As he finished, her gaze wandered to the shelves of herbs and medicines Sadron had accumulated over the years. He was a great healer and Tathren loved watching him work.

*I can't believe you aren't going to say goodbye to your father.*

*You underestimate me. I can hold a grudge for a long time.*

*That is something to be proud of?*

Tathren took the comment hard coming from Sadron.

Sadron softened when he saw that he had truly hurt Tathren. *You could at least do it for your mother. Her heart bears so much pain at present.*

*You think I bear nothing?*

*I didn't mean that. Who knows when you will see your father again?*

*I don't care if I ever see him again. I don't know how my mother lives with him.*

*Maybe she is in love.*

*With my father? He is colder than a stone. He offers no warmth.*

*How do you know that? I've seen the way he looks at your mother sometimes. He is smitten. And she _is_ the only one who can calm him in his anger.*

*That does not mean she loves him,* Tathren argued. *It means she is a good wife.*

*Is that how you think it should be? Then why do you insist on being with me instead of Bauglir?*

Tathren stamped her foot in frustration. *Why do you always seem to be against me?*

Sadron laughed and reached out for his lady. *I know you don't always agree with your father, but I do know you love him.* Sadron gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. *Go and see your father off.*

Tathren's mind raced. He was right. He was always right. She gave Sadron a quick hug and then ran off. She ran up the stairs that led to the top of the gate. She wasn't too late. There she stood on top of the gate watching as her father rode out from under her. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared over the hillside.

*He will be pleased to know you did this.*

Tathren turned to find her mother. She looked as though she had not gotten much sleep the previous night. Her hair was pulled simply back, but a few strands had escaped the leather band and they blew into her face at even the slightest breeze. Her eyes were sad and desperate. Tathren could tell her mother had done quite a bit of crying.

*He wanted to say good bye to you, but he is too stubborn.* A slow smile spread across Meren's lips. *That is where you get it from.*

*Is there any news of Legolas?*

Meren's eyes closed at the mention of her son, but then she looked back up to Tathren. *None. Rivendell denies our accusations. We have been left no choice.*

Tears pooled in Tathren's eyes and spilled down her cheeks without her permission.

Lady Meren reached to comfort her daughter.

*I feel so helpless…so lost,* Tathren confided to her mother, her voice breaking a couple times in her words.

Meren was crying now, too. The unexpected tears of her daughter made her work all the harder to remain strong. *It is only because you are not used to not being able to help. But you must be strong.*

*I can't do it, mother. How will I ever be a good wife? I can't just sit at home and do nothing.*

*Then this is an excellent time to practice, yes?*

*I cannot focus with father gone and Legolas missing.*

*Legolas is not missing, dear. He is in Rivendell, and soon will be home.*

Tathren nodded, hating herself for every tear she had allowed to fall.

*You must be strong,* Meren said trying to demonstrate strength in her voice. *Legolas needs your strength, as you father needs mine. When we are strong here, they are strong where they are.*

Tathren nodded, finally able to stop her tears. She knew it was just something her mother said, but yet it still managed to comfort her.

She remembered another phrase her mother used to say. _A lady's strength is not determined by what she does on the battlefield, but by the hope she offers to her loved ones who are._

But there was one thing that was still on her heart that she did not feel she could share with her mother. Tathren knew well her father's battle tactics and she feared for his safety. She knew that when his rage overcame him, he did foolish things. He had nearly been killed three times before. If he died, her mother would not survive her grief. Tathren hoped against hope that he would live, but she could promise herself nothing…


	20. Not Just a Folk Tale

Yes, I know this chapter is way way short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Arwen kept the blanket drawn close around herself. She needed all the warmth she could get. Not because she was physically cold, but because all of the worries that plagued her mind made her feel empty.

Aragorn and she had camped at the bottom of a mountain. Though she did not know which one it was, Arwen did know it was part of the Misty Mountains chain.

Aragorn removed some meat he had been cooking from the little fire and pushed half of it onto another small plate. He glanced at Arwen. She was curled up as tightly as possible on a smooth, cool stone.

"Here." Aragorn walked over to Arwen and handed her one of the portions.

Arwen took the food gratefully and warmed her hands on the hot meat. She watched as Aragorn seated himself next to her and began eating. She then turned her attention to her own meal and began picking up pieces with her fingers.

The meat tasted wonderful - or perhaps it was only because she had not eaten anything so tasty for days. She savored the texture in her mouth and let the juices run over her tongue.  
  
Arwen finished before Aragorn and now without the food to occupy her mind her thoughts began to drift towards Elsa and Legolas. She could not fathom why they might be in the Misty Mountains and hoped they were all right.

"Let's go."

Arwen snapped out of her musings and was surprised to see Aragorn had packed everything up. She hadn't even noticed he had finished his food.

"Do you think we will find them today?"

"I don't know," Aragorn answered. "It's going to be tricky. But there are a couple mountains that are more cavernous than the rest. We will start there."

"You think they are residing in a cave?"

"Where else would they keep Legolas?"

"They?"

If Aragorn heard her, he did not show it. He began making his way up the mountain.

Arwen followed and raised her voice a bit to be heard. "Aragorn, do you know something I do not?"

Aragorn paused and turned just long enough to reply. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You said someone was holding Legolas. Do you know for sure?"

"No, not for sure. But we will find out."

"Who is holding him?"

"The council, I believe. It's a trap. For Elsa."

Arwen stopped in her tracks, forcing Aragorn to halt as well. "How long have you known this?"  
  
"I drew my own conclusion. Elsa is the Lady of Fire. With her great wisdom there is no need for a council. Now why would the council want to give up their positions of power for some red-haired elf? They wouldn't. The solution: get rid of the Lady. But all is well. I'm more concerned for Legolas."

"But Elsa is the one they wish to kill."

"Arwen," Aragorn said patiently, "have you forgotten your father's stories so easily? Elsa wears the Lady's necklace. I've seen it for myself."

"You're right," Arwen said thinking back, "I have too. We must hurry nonetheless. No doubt they have some sort of plot."

"Agreed."

Arwen smiled. "I didn't know you were so well-read on Elvish folklore."

Aragorn returned the smile. "The Lady of Fire is not just a folk tale, my lady."

Thank u for all your reviews so far. Please keep reviewing!


	21. A Change in Plans

I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday cuz I'll be gone for 10 days (leaving Friday)

~* Days Later *~

  
Elsa paced nervously in front of the cave entrance. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

Elrohir had gone into the cave to look for Legolas and his captors, but before doing so he had ordered Elsa to remain outside. She was also to run away if spotted by any foes.

Elsa had a mind to obey Elrohir…as long as she could stand. She had never actually _agreed_ to Elrohir's instructions, but she would still try.

It was very difficult to wait outside while thinking of Legolas in who-knew-what kind of shape.

What was taking Elrohir so long? What if he had been captured? Then what? Elsa ventured a few steps into the cave, satisfied for the moment. But then her anxiety returned and she had to go further into the cave to put it to rest. She found a boulder not far into the great cavern and seated herself on it. Perfect. She was in the cave, but she could still see the opening to the outside.

Elsa leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She let out an exasperated sigh. She wanted badly to go exploring through the tunnels looking for her love.

In the silence a strange sound echoed through the walls and reached Elsa's ears. It sounded like…metal against metal…clinging together…like chains…

The noise faded. Elsa shook her head. She was imagining things. Then she heard it again. She looked down the tunnel, her heart beating fiercely within her. Legolas was down there. She just knew it.

With a last glance at the sunlight, Elsa slowly began to make her way through the cave. She was doing fine until she came to a spot where she was forced to decide to go left or right. Her instincts told her the right was safer, but the left would bring her further into the mountain and that was just what she wanted.

Gathering her courage, Elsa went to the left.

Her eyes had now adjusted to the dark and she was able to make her way along more easily.

It was not long before the faint echo of Legolas' voice caught her attention.

"Elsa…"

It was so quiet and weak that Elsa would have thought she imagined it if she had not heard it again. Her heart swelling with hope, Elsa hurried along towards the source.

The tunnel turned to the right and opened into a large room then became smaller as it went on its way.

In the room seated on the floor was Legolas - in a very poor state. He was leaning against the jagged wall for support. From his lips, as gentle as a whisper, came, "Elsa…"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Elsa went to Legolas' side. His eyes were closed.

"Legolas," Elsa said quietly, her voice quivering. "Can you hear me? It's Elsa."

Slowly, Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he looked up. "Elsa…you're here."

"Yes. Yes, I am. We need to get you out of here."

"Can't…too weak…chians…" Legolas tried in a feeble attempt to lift his arms.

"Oh, Legolas," Elsa breathed when she saw his bloody hands. Knowing what she must do, she placed her hands on Legolas' shoulders. She closed her eyes and began. It was the first elf magic she had actually performed, but she could tell it was working. The words rolled off her tongue easily. Slowly, she felt herself getting weaker. When she had finished she looked at Legolas.

Slowly, Legolas began to sit up on his own and his eyes opened fully. He looked at Elsa in surprise and then snatched her into a hug. "You did it. You gave me some of your strength. How do you feel?"

Elsa pulled back from the embrace. "I feel…fine. Not much weaker. How do we get you out?"

"There cuffs won't come off. I've tried it. But now that you're here maybe we can pull that stake out of the ground. Here, let's try."

Elsa and Legolas both took hold of the chains and pulled with all their might. They strained for a few moments before stopping to catch their breath.

"Let's try again," Elsa said taking the chains again in her hands.

The stake slid out a little from its place. Legolas and Elsa pulled harder and finally the stubborn thing popped out, causing both elves to fly backwards.

Legolas rose to his feet rather swiftly and helped Elsa up. He then gathered his chains in his arms and the two elves began to make their escape.

Surprisingly, they made it to the outside with no complications. Despite this pleasure, Legolas wasted no time in scolding Elsa.

"What were you thinking coming here? You could have been killed. This was a trap for you, Elsa, and we aren't out of this mess yet."

"I came here to help you. I couldn't very well sit around wondering where you were. Besides, I didn't come alone."

Legolas looked at Elsa curiously, ready to throw a fit if it was Arwen who had foolishly risked her life alongside Elsa's. "Who came with you?"

Elsa took a breath to calm herself down. "Elrohir. Without him I would never have found you."

"Mm."

Elsa looked at Legolas. What did that mean? Was he angry with her? She hoped not.

"Where is Elrohir?"  
  
"I don't know. But we need to get you back to Rivendell to be fully healed."

"Yes. Let us start. Elrohir can easily catch up."

Elsa nodded in agreement and followed Legolas down the path that spiraled around the mountain to the base. A couple times Legolas tripped and she had to help him up. His weak state prevented them from going too fast.

They reached a section of the path where it was perilously narrow, but it did not damper their spirits for now they fel they were in the clear.

Legolas tripped again and Elsa's arms shot out to assist him.

"Are you all right?"

Legolas shook his head to clear it. "Yes. Let's continue."

"I'm surprised you got this far."

Legolas and Elsa looked up in shock to see Falien ahead of them. Nutortho stood beside his master with an arrow poised on the tightly drawn string of his bow.

Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Elsa forced herself to ask, trying very hard to rid herself of her overwhelming fear.

An evil smile spread across Falien's face. "Only your necklace, my lady. Nothing more."

Elsa's hand flew to the charm and grasped it tightly.

"No, Elsa," Legolas said quietly but firmly. "You musn't."

"No," Elsa said to Falien.

"I thought you'd turn me down."

At the nod of Falien's head, Nutortho let the arrow fly - right into Legolas' left leg.

Legolas' face registered the pain, but he refused to cry out. He sank to the ground.

"No!" Elsa cried kneeling next to Legolas. She helped him away from the edge and then stood to face Falien, her features cold.

Behind her Legolas gently touched the arrow, winced at his own touch, and then began the unpleasant task of removing it.

Falien held up a small leather pouch closed off at the top by a leather tie. "The arrow was poisoned. The only antidote is this powder. It's only found in more southern kingdoms. I would be happy to give it to you…for a price."

Elsa's heart ached and she felt lightheaded. She had no choice…

Suddenly, Elrohir leaped down out of nowhere, sword drawn. He plunged his sword into Falien's stomach and then withdrew it to strike Nutortho before either of them could react.

Shock tightened Falien's face and as he stumbled about he slipped and plunged to the bottom of the mountain.

"No!" Elsa wailed as she rushed to the edge and looked down at the disappearing medicine. "No, no, no!"

A bit out of breath, Elrohir approached the she-elf. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Elsa gestured back towards Legolas. "He's been poisoned. The antidote cannot be found around here! What will we do?"

Elrohir walked over to Legolas who was perspiring feverishly and gasping for breath. He inspected the wound and then announced, "I cannot heal this. It is too strange to me."

"So he will die?" Elsa looked frantically to the now half-conscious Legolas.

Elrohir licked his lips. "I may be able to slow the poison. It will buy us time to get him back to Rivendell."

"All the way back to Rivendell? That will take too long. What if is doesn't work?"

"It's all I can do. I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?"

"There are a few plants I need. Don't move him until I come back."

Elsa felt helpless next to her injured love. She could see the poison infecting his whole body. Crying, Elsa knelt next to Legolas' still form and reached out to touch his face.

*I'm so sorry,* she whispered. *I put you in such great danger. I should have… Oh, please don't leave me! I need you… I love you…*

Elsa was only allowed a few moments of privacy for Elrohir returned promptly with a couple of different kinds of plants. He layed them on a boulder and crushed them with a smaller rock. After grinding them into a fine powder, he swept it into his palm and applied it to Legolas' wound. He then leaned closer and scrutinized the wound to see if it was working.

"You're sure this will slow the poison?"

"Yes," Elrohir answered as he tore a strip from his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Legolas' leg. "But not as much as I had hoped. It will not prolong it long enough for us to reach Rivendell. Change of plans, Elsa. We will head to Mirkwood."

Elsa looked uncertainly at the ranger. "Are you certain we will be well-received there? There _is_ a war going on. And will they be able to help us there?"

Elrohir became a bit testy. "If you keep talking you will waste the little time the medicine has given us. Come, now. Help me lift him. Easy. There we go. On to Mirkwood."

If u would just click that neat lil button down there and give me a review I'd be most grateful =)


	22. The Lady and the Healer Part I

It's been awhile since I last updated. I was having troubles with this chapter. I've finally decided to split it into two parts so you can have an update!

Oh, and BTW… thank u all so much 4 the great reviews! =)

"Aragorn, look!"

Aragorn's eyes snapped to the left and focused on the spot Arwen pointed out.

Slowly descending the mountain was Elsa, and slightly behind her was Elrohir carrying Legolas.

"Elsa!" Arwen called and hurried to her friend. She smoothed back her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No," Elsa said returning Arwen's embrace. "I'm fine. It is Legolas who has befallen the worst."

Arwen turned to Legolas, for the moment forgetting that her brother was even there. "What happened?"

"He's been poisoned."

Aragorn had now caught up and he gave Elrohir a look. "What are you doing here?"

"A lady needed my help."

"We are going to Mirkwood," Elsa explained. "But we must hurry."

"Our horses are only at the base of the mountain. 'Tis not far."

The small group began on their way, Aragorn helping to share the load of Legolas' weight. The short trip was made in concentrated silence, only broken a couple times when Arwen asked Elsa a question about the events that had taken place.  
  
In no time at all, they had reached the base.

"Someone should go back to Rivendell and inform Elladan of these recent occurrences," Aragorn said as he began throwing packs off his horse to reduce the weight. 

"I will go," Elrohir volunteered.

"Then that is settled. I will take Legolas on-"

"No," Arwen interrupted. "I will take Legolas." Then, more quietly to Aragorn, "I am the faster rider."

Aragorn nodded, keeping his smile to himself. "Very well."

Arwen mounted her horse and then Aragorn and Elrohir lifted Legolas up in front of her. With a brief word of farewell, Elrohir took off for Rivendell.

Aragorn took his mount. "Elsa, you will ride with me."

As Elsa climbed up behind Aragorn, Arwen called, "I will meet you in Mirkwood," and then heeled her horse into a run.

Aragorn followed, but at a bit more leisurely gallop.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Elsa asked over the pounding of the hoof-beats.

"If we get im to Mirkwood before the poison advances."

~*~

Tathren sat on the windowsill of her own room. It was only late afternoon, but she was nevertheless tired. Her head leaned back on the wall which supported her back. She could almost fall asleep in the warmth of the fading sun…

The past six days had been anything but easy on the young she-elf. It had all started with the news of her father's death. Once over the initial shock, Tathren had coped as well as could be expected. Sadron also had been a great comfort to her.

Lady Meren, however, was an entirely different story. She had cried until she had no tears left. She now lay in her bed on the brink of death, not accepting comfort from even her daughter.

Tathren did not have the heart to go and see her mother at present. She was too used to the queen being the perfect picture of strength, security, and confidence. Now she was a mess. Indeed, going to see her mother was a chore, one that she had to thoroughly prepare herself for in advance.

But those were not the only violent changes in Tathren's life. Until Legolas was found or Lady Meren revived, Tathren had been declared the Lady of Mirkwood. Lady Meren could still give commands, but Tathren now had the power to overrule them.

That was probably the most fantastical idea of all to Tathren - her new role. She had not fully stepped into it yet and had given one of her most trusted councilors the power to make decisions in her stead until she was more prepared.

An urgent knock at her door caused Tathren to stir. Rising from her position, Tathren called, "Enter."

The elf at her door obeyed. "My lady, a rider is approaching Mirkwood. It appears to be Lady Arwen of Rivendell."

Tathren left her room immediately, but not quickly. She had no idea how to handle this situation. Rivendell was holding Legolas prisoner, but Tathren and Arwen had been friends for so long. But maybe now she could talk her friend into letting her brother go.

Tathren neared the front gate as Arwen breezed in and halted her horse about a hundred meters in. There was someone else with her. It looked like…Legolas! Tathren ran full speed to see her brother. "What happened?" she asked as she helped Arwen bring him down.

"He's been poisoned. It's a very long story and I will tell it to you later, but he needs attention now."

Tathren waved two guards over to carry Legolas. "I know someone who is a good healer. We will bring him there." Tathren led the way with Arwen at her heels and the men carrying Legolas close behind.

Hushed rumors spread like wild fire in the wake of the poisoned prince. Murmurs filled the air with compassion for Tathren, something close to hatred for Arwen, and deep grief for Legolas.

Arwen tried not to let the cold looks get to her, but she was a woman of the people, and their approval meant so much to her. Quietly, she said to Tathren, "We must talk soon and clear up these misunderstandings."

Tathren merely nodded, still quite unsure of her own feelings regarding the whole situation.

It was only a matter of moments before the small party reached a room. Tathren knocked on the door.

The outside showed no sign of the room being exceptional, but once a young elf opened the door and Arwen was allowed to step in, she saw quite the opposite. Shelves were filled with powders, plants, liquids, and pastes. There was also a small section devoted entirely to books. It was obvious a great healer resided there.

Arwen's sharp eyes saw Tathren relax noticeably in the company of the elf. Immediately she knew who he was. Legolas had explained the situation to her and Tathren herself had volunteered a bit of information. The healer was Tathren's love.

"My lady, this is Sadron, the greatest healer in Mirkwood," Tathren spoke as Legolas was carefully maneuvered onto a long table.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you what poison was used," Arwen said regrettably.

"It matters not," Sadron replied as he hurried about the room filling his arms with various jars. "But you must all leave."

"I cannot stay?" asked Tathren.

"No," Sadron said firmly. "If you wish, I will come speak with you as soon as I have something worthy of reporting. Please, leave now."

Tathren was none too happy about leaving her brother, but she did as Sadron requested.

"Tathren," Arwen said once they were back outside. "I must speak with your father immediately."

"You cannot. He was killed days ago. And mother is nearly dead from grief. You must bring your matters to me."

The news hit Arwen like a brick wall. How could this have happened?

"Please, let me show you a place to rest. You look troubled. We will talk later."

Arwen nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Her heart ached more and more with every step she took after Tathren. Before she slipped into the room, Arwen turned back to Tathren. "Aragorn was coming after me with a friend. You will watch for him, won't you?"

"Yes, my lady, of course. If you need anything-"

"Thank you."

Tathren nodded and left her friend to be alone.

Arwen barely had the strength to reach her bed. She collapsed on the bed, all her worries overtaking her.

Legolas…poison…Elsa…Rivendell…Elrohir…war…

And now on top of everything else, she learns that her friend's father has died and her mother is near death. And she may very well lose her brother as well. Not for the first time Arwen wondered at where Tathren got her strength. Tathren took life as it came, and wasn't afraid to come out with battle scars.  
  
Arwen shut her eyes tightly and tried not to think of everything that was going wrong. All she could do now was wait…wait for Aragorn…


	23. The Lady and the Healer Part II

This is a very short chapter. Sorry about that. There are not many chapters left! (I think. It's hard for me to know because I am now off the outline I had made and am purely winging it!)

The sun had set hours ago. Aragorn was tired, but he wished to check on his love. Having just arrived in Mirkwood, the ranger looked a mess (as usual.) His long hair was tousled and knotted from the wind. His clothes once again bore the unmistakable mark of travel. They would need to be cleaned. But not yet.

Lady Tathren had told Aragorn that Arwen wished to see him upon his arrival. He would have gone to her even if she had not requested he do so.

So, Aragorn had given Elsa over to Tathren's care and then at once set off to the room Tathren had told him Arwen was staying in.

Slowly, Aragorn opened the door to her room must enough for him to slip through. She was sleeping, as he had hoped. He would not wake her, having full knowledge of the fact that she would reprimand him in the morning for not doing so.

He just wanted to gaze at the fair Evenstar in her peaceful slumber. Aragorn touched his right hand to his lips and then blew a kiss over to the lady he loved. Then, just as quietly as he had entered, Aragorn backe out of the room and went to get his own rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before the sun had even had a chance to rise, Elsa was at Legolas' side grasping his still hand. She had wanted to see him immediately after she had arrived, but somehow she had been persuaded otherwise.

"My lady," Sadron the healer siad gently, placing a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder, "do not look so troubled. He will waken."

Elsa nodded and forced a weak smile of thanks.

"Have you even eaten before you came here?"  
  
"No. But I cannot eat while he lays here in peril. When will we know if he will live?"

"If he wakens before this evening, he will live. Fear not. I have complete confidence he will waken before this evening's supper."

"How can you be certain?"

Sadron chuckled lightly. "Please, my lady, go and have breakfast. I'm sure the prince would like to see you in good health when he recovers."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Sadron gently urged her to the door.

"Come back after your stomach is filled."

Elsa sighed. "Thank you," she said quietly and then turned away. She noticed the sun had begun to rise. She watched for a few moments entranced by the beauty. Then her stomach growled and she decided to head for breakfast. She began wandering aimlessly around Mirkwood. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't care because she needed a good walk anyway.

Just as Elsa was beginning to toy with the idea of asking someone where to go, Arwen emerged from a room looking tired and worried and still wearing her clothes from the past night.

"Elsa!" Arwen hurried to her friend and gripped her arms. "You made it. Wasn't Aragorn with you?"

"He was. But when we got in last night he left me right away to find you."

"But he is here?"

"Yes. Are you worried for him?"

Arwen let her breath out to relax. "I was. I wanted to speak with him. I will later. I'm going to check on Legolas if you'd like to join me."

"I've been to see him already. Sadron - was that his name? - said Legolas will be awake by tonight."

"He thinks Legolas will be ok?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. How do you feel about breakfast?"  
  
"My stomach thinks it's a wonderful idea. Do you know where to go?"

"Yes. Come with me."

The two elves began walking together at a leisurely pace. As they walked, Arwen told Elsa about Legolas' parents and that Tathren was also now the Lady of Mirkwood.

Elsa remarked that Tathren was quite a lady. Arwen laughed and nodded her agreement. She then went on to tell Elsa the exciting news she had been dying to tell someone ever since her meeting with Tathren early that morning: The war was off!

Elsa stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend in disbelief. She then burst out laughing.

A surge of joy flooded through the two friends and they ran merrily all the way to the dining hall.

plz review!


	24. BitterSweet Afternoon

Ok, it's a very long story why I haven't updated for so long. I was leaving 4 vacation on Friday and I was going 2 update Thursday. But our internet suddenly got screwy so I couldn't update be4 I left. I was gone for 12 days and when I got back it wuz still down. I just got it back up recently.

Another shorty. Sorry.

"You found me," Aragorn said late that afternoon. "Where is Elsa?"

Arwen walked through the courtyard to reach Aragorn. "She went for a ride. You did not come to me last night."

"I did. You were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me? You know I wanted to talk to you."

Aragorn smiled. "I knew you'd be angry with me."

"I'm not angry at you," Arwen objected. 

Aragorn took a deep, filling breath as he drew Arwen closer to him.

"I just wish-"

"The prince is awake!"

The loud cry spurred the couple into action. Hand in hand, they raced to Sadron's quarters.

Sadron had stepped back into the shadows. Tathren was already there, tears trickling down her face in happiness.

Aragorn motioned for Arwen to see him first.

Arwen slowly approached Legolas. His eyes looked tired and weak. She knew he hated to be confined to bed.  
  
Legolas turned his head away from Tathren as he saw Arwen. He attempted to smile. "My Lady."

His voice was surprisingly strong, for which Arwen was thankful for she was having enough trouble controling her emotions as it was.

"How do you feel?" Arwen asked her childhood friend quietly.

"What answer would put your mind to rest? I will be fine. I may go for a ride on my horse, in fact."

Arwen smiled kindly at his teasing. "You always need to be the center of attention; even if it means worrying the rest of us to death."

Legolas laughed.

At that moment, Aragorn stepped forward and the two friends gripped each other's wrist.

"Aragorn, my comrade. You are here too?"

"I only stopped for a drink. As long as I was here, I decided I'd see you."

"Lucky for me."

Arwen watched as Legolas' eyes slowly turned from peacefulness to restlessness.

"And Elsa?" Legolas tried to mask his concern but everyone saw through it easily.

Tathren kissed her brother's forehead. "Be at ease, brother. I will put my people on the lookout for her." Tathren rose and left the room.

"She is gone?" Legolas shot a worried glance to Aragorn and Arwen.

"She is out riding," Arwen quickly explained so that he would relax.

Legolas nodded and exhaled.

"We will leave you to rest," Aragorn told Legolas. "Get rested and regain your strength."

Aragorn guided Arwen out of the room with his hand at the small of her back. They were just in time to hear an elf inform Tathren that Lady Meren had just breathed her last.

Tathren took off at a run and Arwen followed after her friend. When Tathren reached her mother's chambers, she went straight to her bedside.  
  
Several servants stood back, grieving the Lady in silence.

Lady Meren's eyes had been closed and her hair flowed out over the pillow. The color of life had left her skin, leaving her looking pale and fragile, no longer the picture of strength and endurance she had once emulated.

Tathren sat on the edge of her mother's bed and cradled Lady Meren's head in her arms. Tears gushed from Tathren's aching heart and painful cries escaped her lips.

Arwen entered the room quietly and upon seeing Tathren, motioned for the other elves to leave the room.

One elven maid who had been close friends with the queen hesitated, but followed the others respectfully out of the room. 

With an empathetic glance at Tathren, Arwen left closing the door behind her, leaving Tathren to her mourning in privacy.

So? review and tell me what you think! Also, if u would like me to email u when I update just say so in your review and give me your email address.


	25. The Bearer of Bad News

The wooden door let out a painful creak as it was moved from its resting place, flooding the room with sunlight.

Legolas struggled to sit up, wanting to see his visitor. "Who is it?" he called, collapsing back onto his bed.

Elsa took a few steps forward. Hesitantly, she approached Legolas' side. "It's me. I heard you were awake."

Legolas reached out for Elsa's hand.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm getting stronger. I'm just a bit stiff. Perhaps I will go for a walk later today. I would like for you to accompany me."

Elsa said nothing. She only looked deep into Legolas' eyes. She felt terrible about his condition and could not bear to see him weak in his bed. She didn't want to see Legolas while his strength was still lacking. But she did not know how to explain her feelings to Legolas without making a mess of things. She nodded simply and forced a tiny smile across her lips.

Legolas smiled back, pleased to her agreement. He gently squeezed her hand. "So, what do you think of Mirkwood?"

"It's lovely."

"I wish I were able to show you around," Legolas said wistfully. "I assume you've met my family?"

"Your sister, Tathren, is all I've met. Your…your mother is ill, last I heard."

Legolas' brow knit together in concern. "Ill? From what?"

Elsa paused, afraid she had said too much already. How could she tell him about his father? "Your mother wouldn't want you to worry. Just focus on recovering."  
  
Legolas, though unconvinced, forced himself to relax. Noticing her discomfort, Legolas began to chat away about his home. After many stories, Legolas noticed Elsa's droopy eyes. With a smile of amusement, he advised her to take a long nap.

Elsa reluctantly agreed. They shared a short but deep kiss and then Elsa was on her way.

Legolas pushed himself up to a sitting position. After a moment's thought, he flung the light coverings from his lap and slowly slid off the bed. It took a minute for him to find his balance, but once Legolas was sure his legs would hold him he whirled his shirt around and over his shoulders and set off.

Something was wrong. Something had happened. He knew it. Maybe it was his sister…

Legolas cleared all thoughts from his head as he searched for someone who could inform him of what was going on.

Everyone he passed stopped and stared as if they should report him for being out.

At last, Legolas spotted Arwen, looking lonely and sad. She was leaning against the trunk of a tree. The blossoms on the branches made her skin look fair.

Arwen's surprise showed on her face as she saw the young prince walk up to her and lean against the tree as well.

"You shouldn't be up," were the first words out of her mouth.

Legolas brushed aside the comment and locked eyes with his child-hood friend. "What's wrong?"

Arwen shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. "Nothing."

Legolas' patience had been worn thin and he grew impatient with the lack of cooperation. "Why does everyone deny me this knowledge? Do you think I will die from it? Nay, for you torture me much more so in keeping these secrets which I know involve me. Stop playing these games, Evenstar. They are not becoming of you."

Arwen tried to remain strong and keep her voice from shaking. "I do not mean to play games and neither does anyone else. We are only concerned for you."

"But-"

Arwen held up her hand. "If you wish me to continue, then you must remain silent. I am very sorry to have to tell you this and in this way but so it is. Your father died in war and-" Arwen stopped short as she saw the news sink into Legolas. "-and I grieve for the loss of life," the Evenstar finished quietly, unable to tell him more. She could not bring herself to see his reaction and did not even look up when he left her.

Arwen's heart broke within her. She should have told him about hi smother. But how could she after giving him the news about his father? She had to find Tathren. She hated to seem so callous to the grieving princess' feelings, but she was in no way able to tell Legolas about his mother.


	26. Legolas Takes the Throne

*sniff sniff* the story is almost over…only one chapter left after this one…unless u all want an epilogue…

"Arwen, have you seen Legolas?"

"He is with his sister. Is something the matter?"

Elsa stepped closer to her good friend, who was seated on a marble bench in the gardens.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. I wondered if he knew yet."

"Knew?"

"About his father. I couldn't bear to tell him yesterday. I just want to make sure he isn't angry with me for not telling him."

Arwen smiled warmly. "He does know and he is not angry at you."

Elsa returned the smile and lifted her skirt to leave but Arwen's voice stopped her.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned back, her head cocked to one side. "Yes?"

"There is also something else he doesn't know that you may not either." The smile disappeared from Arwen's face. "His mother died yesterday. Tathren is telling him as we speak."

Elsa's hands dropped her skirt and flew to her mouth. "The Lady…?"  
  
"Yes," Arwen confirmed sadly. "I thought you should know."

"Thank you for telling me," Elsa said quietly as she turned once again to leave. As she was walking through the main courtyard, she saw Legolas rush out in a hurry on his horse. Elsa jogged to the gate and watched him disappear into the woods. She wandered back into Mirkwood, wondering what Legolas was thinking.

Though his leaving troubled her, Elsa convinced herself that he would come back soon and she decided to go back to the gardens to soothe her mind. She learned from Tathren that Legolas had taken the news of his mother's death poorly. When he did not return that night, Elsa grew anxious.

Legolas was gone for three days, returning on the fourth day in mid-afternoon. He had seen his sister and Elsa talking together, but had avoided them for he did not wish for company. He went straight to his old chambers; it had not changed since he left it so long ago. How was it possible? How could he feel like everything was the same and at the same time feel that everything was entirely different?

His perplexing thoughts were cut off by a sudden guilt- a deep, sharp pain that made his body go rigid. He felt self-centered and the very thought of the behavior was sour in his stomach. He regretted leaving Mirkwood. He had left Elsa, all alone and probably needing him. Had he put himself in front of her? How could he have done such a thing?

Legolas held his head with his hands as a horrible headache came about. And what of his sister? She could have used his strength as well.

Legolas cried out in pure frustration with himself. He flung himself onto his bed and beat his clenched fist into his pillow. The first was for his mother. The second for his father. And the third strike was for all the pain he had suffered.

Having fully exerted himself, Legolas rolled onto his back and let his silent tears fall down over his temples. He closed his eyes softly and succumbed to dreams of his childhood as the voice of his mother entered his head. _Legolas…_

Prince Legolas entered the throne room, but not by his own two feet. Two servants carried the young prince between them.

Lady Meren gasped when she saw her son (looking at the age of twelve if he were mortal.)

Legolas had a black eye and his clothes had been torn in some places. Blood trickled from a corner of his mouth. He was thoroughly covered in dirt.

"Legolas!" Lady Meren was about to rise but the hand of her husband stayed her.

Lord Thranduil stood to his full height and stared hard at his son. "Did you try to ride that wild mare?" Thranduil's voice held no compassion.

Legolas nodded and kept his head bowed.

"Did I not forbid you to do so?"  
  
Legolas gave no reply.

"Answer me, boy! Did I not tell you that the horse would easily throw you?"

"Thranduil," Lady Meren's voice was pleading, "must you humiliate him in front of others?"

Thranduil gave a gruff snort and then waved the servants away. He ignored his wife's tug at his sleeve and continued to lecture the already broken-spirited prince.

Legolas was silent the whole time, answering with "yes, sirs" when appropriate. When his father did not speak for a along time, Legolas chanced a glance up towards his mother.

Lady Meren was no longer looking at her son. She was not looking straight ahead, perfectly poised and composed as she knew her husband wished her to be.

Legolas wished badly that his mother would reach out to him so he could run to her and hug her tightly. But he stood shamefully in his father's shadow.

"Go wash up," Thranduil finally said out of frustration. "And change out of those clothes!"

"Yes, sir." Legolas bowed and retreated from the room.

The prince was heading down the hall when he heard his mother's sweet melodic voice calling out to him. He stopped and turned.

"Legolas…Legolas…"

"Legolas!"

Legolas sat upright in his bed. He shook his head. How long had he been asleep? Five minutes? Five days?

"Legolas, are you there?"

It was his sister. Legolas got off his bed and called to his sister, "Come in."

Tathren entered and when she saw her brother she hugged him tightly. "We were all so worried about you. Someone said they thought they saw you come in. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sister," Legolas answered slipping from her embrace. He noticed her become all business.

"Legolas, you are now the Lord of Mirkwood. And it's not that I wish to push you into anything, but you must begin looking for a Lady to sit beside you. Dear brother, there is much for you to do. I hope you have had a sufficient time for mourning for this evening there is a banquet in your honor."

Legolas blinked, trying to take in all of Tathren's words as she began going through his limited wardrobe. 

"You must put on some fresh clothes. The sun is beginning to set; you haven't much time."

With a quick kiss on his cheek, Tathren left her brother.

Legolas thought as he dressed. Had life continued in Mirkwood even though he was gone? Plans had been made without him? He realized now that he had always thought nothing important would happen without him being there. And now the people - _his_ people - wished for him to take the throne immediately. Not only that, but they wanted him to find a Lady.

His musing turned to that very subject as he left his room. His Lady. Elsa. He knew immediately that he wanted her as his bride. He began his search and started with her chambers.

Elsa was not there. Legolas grew impatient as he searched every place he could think of. He finally went to the gardens and there she was, sitting under a large willow tree.

The sun had nearly set and the sky had begun to darken to a beautiful velvet.

Elsa looked up when she heard Legolas' soft footsteps. She rose, her back against the trunk of the tree.

Legolas smiled at her beauty. She was absolutely charming; or perhaps he was just intoxicated with her. He drew up close to her and took both her hands in his. "Elsa," he said softly, "I am to be the Lord of Mirkwood."

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"I want you to be my Lady."

Elsa was astonished. "Me? Legolas, I-"

"You are the child Celsius, the wise and immortal Lady of Fire. But most importantly, you are the maid who has my love for eternity."

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes. "I love you, too, my lord. I will consent to being your lady."

Legolas smiled and leaned down to bestow a sweet kiss on her lips. He took a step back to look at her fully. "_Im meleth le, nîn_ _Celsius."_

"Legolas."  
  
The couple turned to see Aragorn approaching them. There was a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, Aragorn?" Legolas said.

"It is time."_  
_

So? I'd luv it if u'd review! thanx


	27. Aranaur & Celsius

This is the last and final (lol) chapter of my story, The Lady of Fire. I enjoyed writing it, but I must say I am very happy to have it done. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and your patience when I haven't updated in over a week. (I'm afraid I don't have any excuses. I had this chapter written a long time ago but never time to type it with school, sports, and drama.) Also, if you review, I would like to know if you want a small epilogue (I'm having a hard time letting go of this story =) )

Arwen and Celsius gave each other a long hug.

"I'm so happy for you," Arwen whispered before drawing back.

"Couldn't you stay longer?" Celsius asked one more time.

"No," Arwen said regretfully, "we must return to Rivendell. Our hearts will forever be with you."

"You speak as if we will never meet again. I intend to see that we do."

Arwen smiled. "I certainly hope we do." She then moved on to Legolas and gave him a hug as well. "Take care of her."

"I will," Legolas affirmed returning the embrace.

Aragorn gently kissed Celsius' hand. "You will be a fine queen, my Lady."

"Thank you," Celsius replied sincerely. "For everything."

As Aragorn went to Legolas and shook hands, Arwen went back to Celsius to have one final word. "You are now Lady Celsius of Mirkwood," she said quietly, "but to me you will always be Elsa."

A crystal tear fell from the new Lady's eye as her dear friends mounted their horses, waved farewell, and galloped out of Mirkwood.

Legolas slid closer to his bride and squeezed her shoulder.

Celsius took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. *I love you more than I can say…*

Legolas smiled. *Perhaps you should retire to your chambers to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for us.*

*Yes, it is, my lord.* Celsius squeezed her love's hand and then left to do as he had suggested.

The long walk back to her chambers provided the Lady with ample time to think. She was to be married to Legolas. Her Legolas. They would belong to each other forever. The very thought made her sigh in contentment.

Forever.

That is what she wished, to be with her love for eternity. Celsius entered her room slowly. It seemed everything was moving slowly these days. AS she walked past her new gown laid across a chair, her fingers brushed the small pearlescent beads.

Her gown was a glorious shade of off-white. The high neck helped her to look tall and slender. The sleeves were long and tailored so that they just fit around her arm. The waist was pulled in by a simple sash that, for being so simple, added great beauty to the gown. The bottom of the dress flowed out regally and the hem barely touched the floor The whole dress had crystalline beads sewn to different parts of the dress. In the light the sparkles made the gown appear to glow.

Celsius made her way to her bed and layed down, letting her dreams run away with her…

**__**

A/N: This is NOT Celsius dream…  
_  
Aranaur danced passionately around the small bonfire. It had been so long since she had been able to express herself in this way._

A small crowd gathered, but the young woman did not notice, so involved in her dance was she.

She danced out the story of how she had become a queen. She danced of her surprise when the elven lord Othronn took notice of her and how scared she had been at their first meeting. But they fell in love, she danced, and they were married. It was then her husband had renamed her Aranaur, though he most often called her Meril as a nickname.

She danced then of her most recent joy- her child. She danced until she was breathless.

Then the applause came.

Aranaur blushed and left her position of attention quickly. Her long red hair flowed out behind her as she made her way to the nursery. She clasped the small gold charm at her throat. It was so dear to her. It had been a gift from her husband to protect her.

Aranaur was innocent but not naïve. There were those in the kingdom who wished her gone from the elven realm, and now wished her child gone too. The Lady feared for her daughter's life.

The new mother entered the nursery to find her husband cradling the babe in his arms. Othronn leaned his face in towards the infant, gently cooing to her.

A small hand reached out from the blanket and grabbed at the elf lord's nose. The father chuckled, then noticed his lady as he looked up.

*Celsius,* Lady Aranaur said reaching out for her child. Othronn handed her over. *My child. I love you so much.*

Othronn went to Aranaur's side and looked over her shoulder at the miracle they had created. *My little Tadriendra will be a beautiful young woman. She will be wise, and good, and-*

*My lord,* Aranaur smiled, *I thought you had promised not to wake Celsius from her nap. She needs her sleep if she is going to be all that you say.*

Othronn smiled unashamedly. *Driendra woke by herself. I merely picked her up and tickled her tummy.*

Aranaur placed the young princess in her crib and then led her husband out of the room. She stopped just outside the door and nuzzled against his chest.

Othronn placed his arms around Aranaur in a protective embrace.

*Thank you,* Aranaur spoke, *for letting me give her a mortal name.*

*She is half mortal. Dear Meril, I sense a heavy sadness in your heart. Won't you tell me so I may fix it?*

Aranaur thought carefully. *I fear some of our people will try to harm Celsius, her being an unusual looking elf. It is understandable that they would not want her on the throne.*

*Nonsense. I won't let it happen. Be at ease, my Meril.*

I cannot rest with my child in danger_, Aranaur thought to herself. But she turned her green eyes up to her husband's brown ones and kissed his chin with her moist lips. She then left his side to wander aimlessly as she pondered what she should do. She finally decided that she could not go against her heart's concerns and must take action to ensure the safety of Celsius._

That night, Lady Aranaur took Celsius from her crib and went deep into the forest. She struggled to hold back her tears as she placed her baby in a soft bed of moss. "Im meleth le, nîn sil," she spoke quietly.

As one final act, Aranaur removed her necklace from her neck and put it on the princess. She spoke the same words her husband had to seal the spell.

Aranaur felt herself growing weaker every moment. She would miss her daughter terribly. The Lady reached out to touch the necklace, making sure her magic had worked. Her fingers were a hair's width away when she felt the intense heat.

Aranaur kissed Celsius' forehead and then turned. She had to leave immediately or she would not be able to go through with the act.

She walked back through the forest as silently as she had come, tears splashing down at her feet.

There was a noise.

Aranaur froze and became very alert. Then she saw five elves come forth from the brush. She was not relieved; she could read the evil intentions on their hearts.

Aranaur spoke not a word. Her eyes caught the gleam of the moonlight off of a small dagger one elf pulled from his robes.

The Lady of Fire looked into the hostile elves' eyes without fear and waited…

Celsius woke from her deep sleep and stretched. It had been a luxurious and fulfilling time.

She slipped out from under her covers and headed out of her room, but not before pausing at her mirror and studying her reflection.

__

"You are Legolas of Mirkwood…I am Nobody of Nothing…"

*No longer,* she told herself. *I am Celsius of Mirkwood; the Lady of Fire.*

And that's the end!!!!!!! So…epilogue…no epilogue..? review and tell me! thanx

__


	28. Epilogue

Sorry it's been so long, I haven't had literally one second of spare time. Hope you all enjoy. ;)

Epilogue

Celsius stood on a balcony overlooking a small clearing. Her left hand moved in a slow circular motion over her swollen belly. A gentle breeze played with her loose hair. Her eyes softened as a smile spread across her lips. She was watching her husband, Legolas, teach their son, Elulith, how to use a bow and arrow.

Elulith concentrated hard as his right hand pulled the already taut string even tighter. Keeping both of his bright eyes open, he let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew with deadly speed to the outermost ring of the target. Elulith sighed and looked up to his father.

"You're getting better," Legolas encouraged, squatting down to be face-to-face with his son. "You're trying too hard; you're shaking. Take a breath and aim small. Concentrate on that one little area until it gets as big as a watermelon and then…let go!"

The strawberry-blond elf-child nodded and allowed his dad to notch the arrow for him. His eyes wandered as he waited. He caught the eye of his mother. A smile split his face and he waved up at her.

The lady queen waved back, silently amused at the young child.

"Here, Elulith," Legolas said, handing him the prepared bow.

"There's mother, father!" Elulith said waving to her again.

Legolas looked up and smiled. "Yes, son. I see her. Try hitting the target again. Show her what you've learned."

Elulith agreed and once more pulled the string back. He concentrated on one tiny spot, just as his father had instructed. He waited and waited to be sure of his shot. He finally released the arrow, and to his surprise, it flew right into the bulls-eye!

Legolas slapped his son on the back in pride. "Wonderful shot!"

Elulith beamed. He looked up to see if his mother had seen but she had gone from her spot on the balcony. Elulith turned to his father. "Father, would mother climb trees with me this afternoon?"

Legolas looked regrettably into his son's eyes. "Elulith, you know your mother cannot climb trees until after the baby is born. Remember when we talked about this? It is very important for her to get her rest."

Elulith's face fell. "I remember."

"Why not go find one of your friends to play for a bit? We can practice some more later."

"Ok," Elulith conceded. He then ran off to seek a playmate.

Legolas' eyes shot up towards the balcony then he, too, took off to his chambers. He was there in seconds and entered the room a little out of breath. He found his queen sitting in a chair, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. He approached her quietly, and stroked the side of her face.

The touch awakened Celsius, and she reached up for her husband.

Legolas helped her rise and laid both of his hands on her belly. He then slid them around her waist and drew her to him.

Celsius shivered with pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest and ran them up and through his long blond hair.

Legolas closed his eyes and bent forward to bestow a kiss upon his lady.

Celsius waited in anticipation and then finally felt his lips cover hers. She returned the kiss passionately, forgetting everything that was.

~*~*~*~

Tathren was walking through the garden when she saw her young nephew sitting solemnly on a marble bench. She felt pity for the young boy and sat down next to him. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello," he returned politely.

"Is something the matter, young man?"

Elulith remained in silence, staring at the pebbles in the ground.

Tathren bent her head, trying to see his eyes. "What's wrong, Elulith? Won't you tell me?"

"I can't find anyone to play with me," the boy said quietly.

"That would darken anyone's day. It's hard without your mother to play with, isn't it? You know, I was just looking for someone to climb trees with me. I don't suppose you know anyone who likes to climb trees, do you?"

Elulith looked up, not believing his good fortune. "I do! May I go with you?"

"Well, I would love your company! I'm so relieved I don't have to go alone. That is a very gentlemanly thing to do; I appreciate it very much."

Elulith smiled. "You know I like to climb trees," he giggled.

Tathren's eyes went wide. "No, really, I had no idea," she said innocently. "I saw a nice big one way over there. Are you up for a challenge?"

Elulith grinned. "I'll race you."

"Alright," Tathren agreed. "On the count of three. One…two…three!"

~*~*~*~

"Three visitors?"

"Yes, my lord. They are waiting in the courtyard."

"What was that, husband?"

Legolas turned to Celsius. "There are three visitors waiting in the courtyard."

"Oh." Celsius began to smooth out her dress quickly.

"Wait here, love. I will see to them."

Celsius smiled as he kissed her on the top of her head and then left the room.

Legolas' long legs covered the short distance quickly. When he saw who it was he opened his arms wide. "Estel!"

Aragorn stepped forward and embraced his friend. "Mellon nîn!"

Arwen smiled and glanced at her brother, who was also grinning.

The siblings were next to be swept up in a hug by the Lord of Mirkwood.

"Celsius is in our chambers, Arwen," Legolas told her.

"Thank you," Arwen said and then left to find her friend.

"Where is your strapping young lad?" Elrohir asked, having not seen Elulith for a very long time.

"Elulith is around here somewhere," Legolas answered, "playing with someone, no doubt."

"Then I will excuse myself from your presence if I may."

"Of course."

Elrohir smiled and then walked to the gardens. He walked through many paths, listening to hear the voices of little boys at play. He finally caught a young voice and followed it to the base of a tall willow tree. "Hello, up there," he called.

A young elf-maid swung so she hung upside down on a branch. "Elrohir?"

Elrohir chuckled. "Lady Tathren. Fully a woman yet still indulging in your elfling ways. I thought you had quit climbing trees years ago."

"I think you say that because you are jealous that I was always better than you."

The two smiled at eachother, and then Tathren dropped to ground in front of Elrohir. "You are here alone?"

"No. Aragorn and Arwen are with me. I came to see Elulith."

"Elulith," Tathren called up into the branches. "Look who's here!"

Elulith jumped from the tree straight at Elrohir.

Elrohir caught the boy in surprise. 

"Elrohir!" Elulith threw his arms around the older elf's neck.

Elrohir smiled. "How are you, my boy? Not causing any trouble for your parents, I hope."

"Oh, no," Tathren said, tugging at Elulith's hair. "This young prince would never do such a thing."

"I think we're going to have to tell your father about your aunt climbing trees," Elrohir joked.

Elulith laughed. "I can shoot a bow and arrow now," he informed his friend.

"Can you?" Elrohir sounded impressed. "I should very much like to see you shoot."

Elulith looked to his aunt. "Are you coming?"

Tathren shook her head. "You two go on ahead. But be careful."

Elrohir set Elulith down and let the young elf lead the way.

Tathren hung back and watched contentedly as they left. There was no doubt in her mind that life was good.

THE END!

So, what do you think about an Elrond romance? I've started a story, but it isn't posted yet. Thank you for your reviews!

(and no, Celsius is in no way, shape, or form, related to any of the people of Mirkwood nor Rivendell. If u really need an explanation, you can email me ;) )


End file.
